If You Can, Make Me Fall in Love With You !
by Peterbyeol0627
Summary: Berawal karena Satu hal. namun akhirnya Chanyeol menginginkan Banyak hal. memiliki Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun caranya Chanyeol merelakan itu. Well, kalian boleh mengatakan jika Chanyeol terobsesi dengan Baekhyun [SCHOOL LIFE! YAOI! MATURE CONTENS] Tolong Jangan dibaca jika tidak menyukainya!
1. Chapter 1

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**.o.o. .o.o.**

**Chanyeol si Playboy sekolah yang mengaku seorang bisexual terikat hubungan dengan Baekhyun yang mengaku straight. **

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Kaki mungilnya terus mengayuh sepeda berwarna Biru muda bertuliskan hangul "Byun Baek" di salah satu penyangga dekat stang sepeda nya. Suara merdunya kembali bersenandung. Membuat burung burung di ranting pohon ikut berkicau mengiringi alunan merdu yang berasal dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sangat menawan. Tapi sayangnya, pesonanya hanya mampu mengikat kaum lelaki. Bukan kaum wanita. Baekhyun sudah tau itu. Maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk selalu dan bertambah Manly disetiap harinya. Jangan kalian mengira jika Baekhyun adalah Gay. Haha~ Sungguh itu adalah pengakuan yang konyol. Sekarang saja ia menyukai salah satu temannya dikelas. Kang Seulgi. Wanita berambut setengah orange itu sangat beruntung bisa disukai oleh Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh, lagi lagi Baekhyun harus patah hati saat Seulgi menolak dengan alasan yang sangat merendahkan harga diri Baekhyun

"Maaf Baek. Tapi kau lebih cantik dariku. Mana mungkin bisa?" Seulgi berkata dengan raut wajah bingung saat itu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tercenggang. Hell ya Baekhyun itu lelaki. Enak saja.

"Kau menolakku? Lihat saja Seulgi-ya aku akan pastikan aku akan lebih Manly setiap harinya" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Seulgi ditaman. Seulgi terkekeh geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, kau memang mempesona"

Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar ketika mengingat moment itu. Well, Baekhyun pikir ia itu sangat manly. Tapi karena ia cukup pendek maaf maksudku mungil, kemanlyan-nya menurun hingga 80%.

Abaikan yang terakhir.

Dia tak menyangka jika dirinya sekarang sudah sampai di Gyeongdam Highschool. Well, Baru dia sampai didepan gerbang dan kini ia sudah mendengar jeritan wanita. Dia baik baik saja jika jeritan itu ditunjukkan padanya. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal adalah.. Jeritan itu untuk lelaki yang lebih populer darinya, Park Chanyeol. Orang yang paling membuat Baekhyun iri. Setiap Chanyeol datang, pasti banyak sekali wanita yang menyambutnya. Tetapi jika ia yang datang? Huh.. Boro boro wanita itu menyambutnya. Terkadang malah Jung Daehyun –lelaki yang mengaku menyukai Baekhyun yang menyambutnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Well Baekhyun sangat belum terbiasa dengan hal yang berbau Gay.

"Pagi, Baekby" Itu Daehyun. Damn.. Baekhyun sangat malas bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Baekby"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, Baek."

"Ugh.. Ooh~" Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kelasnya. Baekhyun mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol itu playboy. Sangat. Tapi sampai detik ini, Banyak sekali Wanita yang berlomba lomba untuk menjadi pacarnya. Seperti saat ini.

Mata bulan sabitnya tengah memandang Kedua insan berbeda gender yang sedang berpagutan. Baekhyun mendesisis tanda ia kesal. Ia menendang udara kosong dan mulai menghela nafasnya agar ia lebih tenang. Dengan perlahan ia bergerak melewati Chanyeol dan wanita yang Baekhyun sangka itu adalah Joy. Hoobae mereka. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya Baekhyun berkata dengan sinis

"Hey Bodoh. Jangan berciuman disekolah. Akan aku doakan Salah satu guru melihat kalian dan kalian akan diskorsing" Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa. Yang mencibirnya ternyata Baekhyun. Ia mengenalnya karena Jongin –Sahabatnya selalu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sangat iri dengan kepopuleran Chanyeol di mata wanita SMA Gyeongdam ini.

"Kau iri kan, Byun?" Baekhyun tertawa remeh

"Aku tidak iri. Tetapi setidaknya gunakan otakmu itu jika kau ingin melakukan hal aneh. Walaupun otakmu hanya satu perempat" Well, Tuan Byun kau berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol emosi

Baekhyun yang sadar Chanyeol marah langsung bergegas melarikan diri sebelum si Playboy menghabisi tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol mendesis. Sialan. Baekhyun itu kecil tapi omongannya pedas sekali. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ia dan teman temannya tanpa memperdulikan Joy yang terus memanggil namanya.

Telinga peri miliknya dapat menangkap suara bel. Tetapi dia masa bodo dengan hal itu. Ia hanya akan kembali ke kelas saat 15 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Sebut saja mereka Badboy. Orang tua Chanyeol adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Tetapi Chanyeol bertingkah seolah olah dirinyalah pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi, guru guru tak ada yang berani melawan Tuan Park ini.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dalam ke markas kelompok mereka. Dulunya ruangan itu adalah Perpustakaan. Tapi Chanyeol memerintahkan kepada beberapa guru untuk memindahkan perpustakaan ke ruangan yang lain. Dan sekarang bekas perpustakaan ini sudah disulap oleh Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menjadi seperti Gamecenter. Mesin games dimana mana. Chanyeol dan temannya mempunyai kunci sendiri. Lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara jadi siapapun tidak akan mendengar aktifitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Well, Park. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol. Kita bisa menyebutnya Kris. Namja tinggi dengan mata elangnya itu sedang menatap fokus pada PSP milik Jongin.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" Tuan Park menjawab sambil mendudukan bokongnya disofa.

"Berurusan untuk melecehkan seluruh wanita di SMA Gyeongdam ?" Jongin datang dengan membawa 4 Kaleng soda ditangannya. Lalu ia melemparkan kaleng satu persatu ke arah Teman Temannya.

"Yeah, Mungkin itu. By The Way aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi" Chanyeol tersenyum aneh jika mengingat hal itu.

"Yach Kau Gila, Dude. Baekhyun? Wow. Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Sang Maknae atau kita bisa memanggilnya Sehun mulai bersuara. Jongin dan Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia mengatakan aku harus menggunakan otakku jika ingin berbuat hal mesum. Dia mengatakan aku hanya mempunyai otak satu per empat! Sialan" Chanyeol mendesis.

"Yeah kali ini aku membela Baekhyun. Ia benar. Kau memang hanya mempunyai satu perempat otak. Haha" Sehun Jongin dan Kris tertawa geli. Yang menjadi Bahan tertawaan hanya mendengus.

"Hey Chanyeol. Kau mendengar Isu kalau Baekhyun menyukai Kang Seulgi? Tetanggamu?"

"Oh ya? Aku kira Baekhyun itu Gay" Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas. Tidak ada mood.

"Dia straight. Maka dari itu ayo kita buat taruhan!" Kris mengusulkan. Jongin menyeringai dan Sehun hanya memasang raut datar.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Jika kau berhasil menjadikan Baekhyun menjadi pacarmu selama satu minggu, maka aku akan memberikan Mobil Lamborgini milikku." Kris berkata dengan remeh. Chanyeol mulai tertarik. Tidak ia tidak tertarik dengan Mobilnya. Tetapi ia lebih tertarik pada temannya yang pasti akan sulit berpergian jika Chanyeol memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Ada lagi?" Chanyeol belum puas dengan hadiahnya.

"Jika kau berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh Cinta denganmu, lalu seminggu kemudian kau memutuskannya dan berhasil membuat ia nangis, itu tandanya kau bisa menjadikan ku dan Sehun menjadi pembantumu" Sehun melempar bantal sofa kearah Jongin

"Kenapa aku?"

"Okey deal." Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Semuanya menyeringai.

"Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus bersedia melayani kami bertiga" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Ia menyeringai.

"Byun Baek. Aku datang" Semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kembali digoda oleh teman temannya karena si Jung Daehyun itu menyatakan Cintan untuknya pada saat istitahat tadi. Didepan kelasnya pula. Duh siaal ! Belum lagi tadi Seulgi melihat kejadian itu. Seulgi saat itu tertawa geli pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau melukai hati Daehyun. Ia menolak secara halus. Dan sekarang mereka adalah sahabat -menurut Daehyun. Bel Pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sialnya, Baekhyun ada Pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Pelajaran tambahan kali ini adalah tentang Biologi.

Obsidannya melihat dua bayangan yang sedang berpagutan. Ia memutar matanya malas. Paling itu Chanyeol dan Kekasih Barunya, Seulgi. WHAT? Apa? Seulgi? Pujaan hatinya? Siaal! Lagi lagi Baekhyun harus menahan sakit hatinya. Ia tidak mau Seulgi masuk perangkap Chanyeol yang jelas jelas tadi pagi berciuman dengan Joy -Hoobaenya tadi pagi. Tetapi moodnya sedang jelek. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lab Biologi.

.o.o.o.o.

Pelajaran tambahan dilakukan selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Biologi cukup menyenangkan dibanding dengan matematika. Pelajaran tambahan dilakukan secara umum oleh pihak sekolah. Jadi tidak hanya dari kelas Baekhyun yang mengikuti Pelajaran Tambahan. Semua mendapat giliran.

Untuk minggu ini adalah kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tapi sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak terlihat telinga perinya yang terlihat paling menonjol. Tetapi saat guru baru saja ingin menjelaskan sistem reproduksi, pintu dibuka kasar. Itu Park Chanyeol. Yang membuat siswa heran adalah, Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Okey sekian penjelasan dariku. Aku akan membagi kelompok. Tapi aku pikir kalian menjadi satu kelompok dengan Teman sebangku kalian. Satu kelompok dua orang! Silahkan saling bertanya satu sama lain. Lalu ambil kesimpulan tentang pelajaran kali ini" Mrs. Hwang tersenyum manis. Dan sekarang seluruh siswa saling berhadapan. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hei Baek. Ayo kita kerjakan" Baekhyun mendelik. Apa Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh?

Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk

"Baek, Apa itu reproduksi?" yang paling tinggi mulai bertanya.

"Mungkin semacam masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangan?" Baekhyun menjawab asal.

"Bagaimana proses reproduksi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dengan memasukan kelamin pria dan kelamin wanita sehingga terjadi penyatuan sel sperma dengan sel telur" Baekhyun berkata sambil membolak balikan halaman yang berada di buku.

"Baek, Bagaimana jika kita praktekan? Aku masih belum paham" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun membolakan matanya dan menjatuhkan buku yang sedang ia baca.

**TBC**

**A/N : ** Haai /tersenyum kaku/ Aku membawa fanfiction baru lagi. Maaf untuk O.B updatenya aku undur karena aku benar benar ingin post FF ini well, ga usah banyak bicara, mau lanjut atau hapus? Tolong review! Jika respon sebagus **Oh, Baekhyun **Aku pastikan akan update kilat dua sekaligus XD


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**.o.o. .o.o.**

**"Mau sampai kau lelah karena ku masuki juga itu tidak akan terjadi proses reproduksi. Kau kan lelaki, Bodoh."**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lab biologi yang menjadi ruangan tempat ia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Dia sadar, dia aneh. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Tapi kali ini kelas yang memiliki jadwal pelajaran tambahan adalah Kelasnya dan kelas si mungil pedas itu –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akan mencoba pendekatan dikelas ini. Chanyeol sudah menyuruh temannya untuk mengempiskan ban sepeda Baekhyun agar pulang nanti ia bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun.

Haha –Ide Licik

Chanyeol licik agar ia memenangkan taruhan konyol itu. Tidak apa, kan? Ia pikir sedikit menistakan si Byun pedas itu juga sepertinya menyenangkan. Betapa Baekhyun sangat mempertahankan gelar 'Straight' nya itu.

Chanyeol juga mendengar kabar kalau tadi saat jam istirahat ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolaknya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Chanyeol bersyukur itu terjadi. Jadi Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan memenangkan taruhannya dengan tiga teman idiotnya.

Kaki panjangnya bergerak menyusuri lab yang berjarak kurang dari 10meter darinya. Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan sedikit membantingnya. Semuanya menatap heran. Termasuk lelaki mungil yang berada di tempat duduk sebelah kanan nomor dua dari depan. Itu Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi saat ia sampai disamping Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat wajah badmood milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Okey sekian penjelasan dari saya. Aku akan membagi kelompok. Tapi aku pikir kalian menjadi satu kelompok dengan Teman sebangku kalian. Satu kelompok dua orang! Silahkan saling bertanya satu sama lain. Lalu ambil kesimpulan tentang pelajaran kali ini" Mrs. Hwang tersenyum manis. Chanyeol dapat melihat semua temannya mulai serius. Baekhyun juga tentunya. Chanyeol akan memulai aksinya sebentar lagi

"Hei Baek, ayo kita kerjakan" Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"Baek, apa itu reproduksi?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya dengan wajah –pura pura tidak tau. Matanya asik memandangi Baekhyun yang asik membolak balikan lembar halaman

Baekhyun menjawab "Mungkin semacam proses pertumbuhan dan perkembangan?" terdengar seperti berbalik bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadinya proses produksi, Baek?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol menahan tawanya

"Dengan memasukan kelamin pria dan kelamin wanita sehingga terjadi penyatuan sel sperma dengan sel telur" Chanyeol dapat melihat kecanggungan Baekhyun.

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita mempraktekannya? Aku masih belum mengerti" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun membola dan menjatuhkan Bukunya. Suasana seperti itu tercipta kurang lebih dua menit

"Bagaimana, Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Masih dengan posisi awal. Baekhyun tercengang dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Chanyeol akan menduga kalau Baekhyun akan berteriak layaknya gadis. Tapi nyatanya, itu salah besar.

"Mau sampai kau lelah karena ku masuki juga itu tidak akan terjadi proses reproduksi. Kau kan lelaki, Bodoh." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sinisnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Tidak memperdulikan diruangan itu hanya terdengar suaranya saja. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Apa apaan sih playboy ini? Tertawa layaknya orang idiot kehabisan obat.

Chanyeol masih tertawa. Ia sangat sulit menghentikan tawanya karena perkataan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol yang akan Baekhyun 'masuki'

" Berhenti tertawa, Idiot. Kau sangat pintar mencari sensasi" Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Mana bisa bodoh. Yang ada aku memasukimu. Kau jauh lebih cantik dariku, kan" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lagi lagi respon Baekhyun hanya datar. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun benar benar tidak menyukainya.

"Menjijikan" Baekhyun mendesis. Sungguh ia sangat jijik jika ada yang membicarakan gay porn. Straight porn saja Baekhyun hanya pernah menonton sekali, itu pun baru satu perempat menit -seperti otak Chanyeol;Menurut Baekhyun. Apalagi jika itu, Gay?

"Hei Nona, Kau belum pernah merasakannya. Jika sudah merasakannya, kau pasti ingin memintanya lagi. Aku bersedia jika lain waktu kau sedang butuh lawan mainnya. Haha" Chanyeol kembali terbahak. Ruangan menjadi hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanya tawaan menjijikan Chanyeol -menurut Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Chanyeol? Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu? Aku tidak ingin siswa yang lain terganggu" Mrs. Hwang meminta sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Pretty" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melakukan flying kiss. Membuat wanita wanita diruangan itu menjerit. Padahal yang diberi hal itu kan Mrs. Hwang. Baekhyun bertambah iri.

"Kyaaa Dia mengedipkan matanya"

"Oh tuhan dia melakukan Flying Kiss"

"Aku berandai andai jika Chanyeol langsung memberiku kiss"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Sedangkan lelaki mungil dihadapannya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menarik. Sangat menarik

.o.o.o.o.

Akhirnya pelajaran tambahan telah selesai. Baekhyun mendesah lega karena itu tandanya ia bisa bergegas pulang dan berhenti ocehan konyol berbau mesum yang selalu Chanyeol lontarkan pada Baekhyun pada saat pelajaran tambahan tadi. Doanya hanyalah agar ia tidak satu hari lagi dengan Chanyeol. Itu benar benar mimpi buruk.

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah ke arah parkiran tempat sepedanya ia letakkan. Baekhyun tergolong orang yang sangat mampu sebenarnya. Ayahnya, Byun Kyuhyun adalah Pemilik perusahaan coklat terbesar di Korea. Dan juga perusahaan ini memiliki beberapa cabang. Seperti di Jepang, Swiss dan Inggris. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat sederhana. Ia tidak pernah membawa mobilnya kesekolah. Ia lebih suka mengendarai Sepeda hadiah ibunya saat ia mendapat peringkat di tingkat akhir SMP. Padahal dirumahnya berjejer mobil mobil yang harganya tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Cara berpakaiannya juga biasa saja. Seperti Tas, Jam Tangan, Sepatu dan yang lainnya. Tidak menampakan kemewahan. Tapi sebenarnya jika orang itu jeli, Barang barang Baekhyun itu adalah tingkatan kelas atas.

Baekhyun jadi merindukan Sahabatnya, Luhan yang sedang dibeijing. Ia dan Luhan sering sekali bertukar barang. Wajahnya dan wajah luhan tidak berbeda jauh, sebenarnya seperti kembar.

Ah dia sudah sampai diparkiran. Tapi mata bulan sabitnya langsung membola saat ia melihat ban sepedanya tidak berisi. Berbentuk persegi.

Baekhyun baru tau ada yang berani membully-nya

atau sebenarnya ia yang tidak sadar jika ban nya kempes sejak berangkat sekolah?

Tapi Baekhyun yakin Sepedanya dalam keadaan sangat baik saafgt ia berangkat kesekolah.

Terpaksa ia merelakan kaki mulusnya -maaf maksudku kaki berototnya untuk berjalan sambil tangannya menopang sepedahnya yang berada disebelah kanannya.

Bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan alunan lembut untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Tetapi bibirnya berhenti ketika mata kelincinya melihat mobil sport merah berhenti disampingnya. Ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik mobil ini. Park Chanyeol.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ketiga teman idiotnya -Kris, Jongin dan Sehun sedang tertawa licik karena ide mereka. Menistakan Baekhyun -yang menjadi incaran main mereka.

Saat Chanyeol sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, Jongin dan Sehun yang bertugaa untuk mengempiskan ban sepeda Baekhyun. Jahat sekali memang. Tapi mereka juga ingin sedikit membantu Chanyeol dalam proses 'pendekatan'. Mereka sangat tertarik akan hal ini. Baekhyun itu menyebalkan, Sok Manly padahal ia cantik, tapi Baekhyun juga menggemaskan. Mata elang milik Kris menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan tanpa beban.

"Chanyeol, minggir ke tepi jalan. Itu Baekhyun!" Kris memekik. Sehun memasang raut wajah datar

"Kau seperti wanita, Kris" Jongin terbahak. Kris menjadi wanita? Pasti sangat menyeramkan. Sedangkan Tuan Park hanya menyeringai.

"Ku minta kalian tenang. Aku akan memberikan sedikit pertunjukan. Bertingkah seolah olah kalian tidak ada disini" Ketiga temannya memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia langsung menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Menahan tawa. Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa

"Hey Nona. Butuh tumpangan?"

"Tidak, Terima Kasih" Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak berjuang mendapatkan yang ia mau. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan menolak,Baek"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku mencoba berteman denganmu, Baek" Chanyeol melirik teman temannya yang berada didalam mobilnya. Mereka tertawa. Tangan Mereka menulis suatu hal. Chanyeol menunggu apa sih yang ditulis temannya itu?

"Ikut aku, Baek" Chanyeol memaksa

"Tidak mauuu~ " tanpa sadar Baekhyun melakukan Aegyo. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku akan benar benar mempraktekan proses reproduksi denganmu jika kau menolakku kali ini" Matanya kembali melirik kaca mobilnya. Terdapat tulisan Hangul "Poor Chanyeol" di kertas itu. Lalu teman teman idiotnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak perduli" Baekhyun mendengus

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sehingga tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun terbentur mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menciumnya apalagi meninggalkan Kissmark. Chanyeol hanya melekatkan hidungnya di bahu Baekhyun dan Menghirup aroma Vanilla bercampur keringat milik Baekhyun. Sejenak ia menyukai wanginya.

Ia kembali mengintip temannya yang berada didalam mobil. Semuanya tercenggang.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Baek" Suara rendah itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun sempat memberontak. Tetapi Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, kau seperti seorang gay" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia sangat tidak nyaman diposisi seperti ini.

"Maka dari itu, terima tumpanganku"

"Ya. Lagi pula aku lelah jika harus berjalan sampai rumahku" Baekhyun tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih asik menikmati aroma Baekhyun

"Chanyeol lepas. Atau aku berubah pikiran" mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun untuk mengambil Sepedanya yang akan diletakkan di bagian belakang mobilnya.

Baekhyub membuka pintunya. Chanyeol berdecih. "Itu sangat tidak romantis" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Kau Playboy. Apa Semua jenis kau jadikan kekasihmu? Sayangnya aku normal. Aku menyukai Seulgi asal kau tau" Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Welcome Baekhyuneee" Tiga orang idiot itu berteriak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Sial. Jadi mereka melihat semuanya? Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang merayunya tadi? Damn!

"Baek Apa kabar?" Jongin bertanya

"Baek, Kau semakin Cantik" Kris menghinanya. Baekhyun masih sabar. Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana tadi rasanya dipeluk Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi? Chanyeol pasti akan langsung memelukmu, tenang saja." Semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Terdengar serius. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Sudahlah, Jangan kalian menggnggu Baekhyun-Ku" Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Headset berwarna biru muda sedang asik menggantung di kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah tiga teman idiotnya. Ia kebingungan sekarang. Baekhyun tertidur. Ia tidak tau alamat rumah Baekhyun. Setelah mempertimbangkan akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Ia tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai dimansion Keluarga Park. Chanyeol membangunkan ketiga temannya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun masuk.

"Kris, Bantu aku membuka pintanya" Kris yang masih setengah sadar pun hanya menurut. Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan lelap. Chanyeol berfikir. Baekhyun sangat kuat dalam urusan tidur.

Mereka telah masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol. Rumah yang megah. Tetapi seperti tidak ada kehangatan didalam sana.

By The Way, Baekhyun mungil tapi berat. Uugh

"Beri Baekhyun padaku. Aku yang akan membawanya ke kamarmu. Aku tau kau lelah menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Aku sudah pernah menggendongnya saat Pelajaran tambahan"

"Ia mungil. Tetapi berat sekali" Jongin mendeskripsikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup bukakan saja pintu kamarku" Jongin mendengus.

Setelah pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka, perlahan Chanyeol merebahkan Tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjang king size miliknya. Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti memandang Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat polos

"Kau tertarik dengannya, Chanyeol"

"Tidak. Aku mengingat perjanjian kita, Jongin" Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menginap denganku malam ini" Mulut Jongin sedikit tetbuka karena terkejut

.o.o.o.o.

Mata bulan sabit itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Saat pertama ia membuka wajahnya kesan pertamanya adalah Bingung. Ia bingung ada dimana ini?

Matanya masih mengantuk sebenarnya. Tetapi matanya menjelajahi setiap ruangan. Matanya menangkap satu figura yang terdapat 4 lelaki disana. Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Kris. Ah paling ini Rumah Chanyeol -Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati

"APA? CHANYEOL?" Baekhyun mulai sadar. Sial bisa bisa ibunya marah jika ia belum pulang jam segini.

Tangannya meraba saku seragam dan celananya.

Ponselnya hilang!

Baekhyun panik. Di handponenya ada nomor Seulgi. Asal kalian tau, meminta nomor Seulgi sangatlah susah. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga Rumah Chanyeol. Ia menemukan Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang bermain playstation.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendudukan diri disamping Chanyeol Dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pelan mata kelinciya.

"Chan, Aku ingin pulang" Baekhyun berkata dengan santai. Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya. Tidak, Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus menginap disini.

"Mobilku digunakan ayah saat kau tidur. Sampai sekarang ayah belum kembali" Chanyeol meneguk Coffe Caramel miliknya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku pulang sendiri" Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dari sini.

"Dengan piyama bermodel donal duck seperti itu, Baek?" Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti.

"Siapa yang menggantikannya?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam

"Tentu saja aku, Baek. Siapa lagi?" Chanyeol berkata dengan santai. Kris tertawa geli

"Hey Baek coba kau periksa lehermu. Jika terdapat bercak merah, berarti kau telah disentuh dengan Chanyeol" Kris berkata dengan setengah tertawa. Chanyeol menyeringai

"Ya wajar saja jika aku menerkamnya. Asal kau tahu Kris, Tubuhnya mulus sekali seperti perempuan" Semua tertawa. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja.

Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari neraka -Rumah Chanyeol ini. Baekhyun tidak tau apa salahnya hingga ia bisa sesial ini.

Baru saja ia memegang gagang pintu. Tetapi tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol

"Apalagi?" Chanyeol dapat melihat raut kesal milik Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda, Baek. Tetaplah tinggal. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu~ fyuuh" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya disekitar pipi Chubby Baekhyun.

"Kau mengerikan Chanyeol, " Baekhyun berteriak frustasi "Aku takut." Cicit Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Baekhyun benar benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, Baekhyun" Akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan satu kalimat.

"Diluar dingin. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkanmu keluar sendiri ataupun mengantarkanmu menggunakan motor. Aku sudah meminta izin pada ibumu melalui sms tadi" Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat ini. Berharap tidak terjadi suatu hal yang buruk terhadapnya.

"Nah, Ayo kita ke teman temanku. Mereka sedang menonton film" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah tak tertarik. Prinsip Baekhyun hanya Satu.

Chanyeol Playboy. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau berteman dengan yang suka memainkan perasaan wanita.

.o.o.o.o.

Hari sudah larut malam. Tapi Keempat sahabat itu belum menunjukan tanda ia mengantuk.

Kecuali Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan telah menguap berkali kali. Ini puncaknya. Ia sangat ingin memejamkan matanya. Kakinya ia gerakkan mendekat kearah Chanyeol

"Chanyeol. Aku ingin tidur" Chanyeol menoleh. Suara serak milik Baekhyun sangat terdengar jelas. Chanyeol langsung membangkitkan dirinya. Berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"Ayo kita kekamar" "Dude, Kau seperti suami istri yang akan menjalankan malam pertama" Jongin tertawa sehabis mengatakan hal itu. "Tutup mulutmu, hitam" ketiga sahabatnya semakin tergelak. Seperti orang gila.

Mereka -Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang menaiki tangga. Keduanya terdiam sampai yang lebih tinggi memulai percakapan.

"Maaf, Baek. Kita harus sekamar. Semua kamar kotor belum dibereskan oleh maid ku" Baekhyun sedikit tak terima. Tidaak. Chanyeol berbohong. Mana mungkin Kamarnya belum di bereskan oleh maid? Bisa bisa maid itu ditendang dari rumah ini.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar berwarna perpaduan antara biru muda dan coklat muda terpampang jelas dimata Baekhyun. Kamar ini juga terdapat ukiran ukiran disekitar sudut kamarnya. Rumah Chanyeol sangat besar. Tapi, Aura kehangatan sangat tidak Baekhyun Rasakan. Mungkin Orang tua Chanyeol jarang pulang -pikir Baekhyun.

Dan tebakan Baekhyun benar.

"Nah kau bisa tidur disini" Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya di ranjang King Size miliknya.

"Aku tau" Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Ia benar benar ingin tidur.

"Aku juga akan tidur disini"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya malas

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Chanyeol menyernyit heran

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita sama sama lelaki. Dan lagi pula ini ranjang milikmu" Baekhyun berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oh okey, Selamat malam. Mimpi indah" Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Bukan menutup matanya. Chanyeol mengecup dahinya sekilas. Dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

Baekhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi sungguh bekas cetakan bibir Chanyeol di Dahinya ternyata juga tercetak diotaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak tenang dalam tidurnya

.o.o.o.o.

Kerlip cahaya matahari mulai memaksa insan didunia untuk bangun dari tidur indahnya. Kicau merdu burung-burung yang sekarang menghinggap di tepi jendela Chanyeol memaksa yang lebih mungil membuka matanya.

Pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah berat disekitar area perutnya. Itu tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangan s raksasa. Dan perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, bangun. Kita hampir terlambat, bodoh" Baekhyun mendengus. Membangunkan Chanyeol benar benar sulit

Nggh~

Chanyeol mendesah menandakan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Bangunkan aku lebih lembut lagi, Baek" Chanyeol meminta

"Tidak. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat ia berada didepan pintunya, Ia baru teringat. Seragamnya entah dimana

"Chanyeol, seragamku?"

"Pakai saja seragamku, Baek. Aku akan membelikanmu baju lagi nanti" Baekhyun menurut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya

Ia berharap baju ini pas ditubuhnya, yeah karena perbedaan tingginya dan tingi Chanyeol berbeda jauh.

Baekhyun telah selesai mandi. Ia mendengus, harapannya tidak dikabulkan. Seragam Chanyeol jauh dari kata 'pas' Baekhyun merasa ia pendek sekali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol sudah rapih. Apa Chanyel tidak mandi?

"Kau tidak mandi, Chanyeol?"

"Untuk apa mandi? Nanti yang ada Seulgi makin terpesona denganku" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Seulgi, pujaan hatinya. Ugh kapan dirinya mempunyai bisa seperti Chanyeol?

"Ayo kita berangkat, Baek" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam dan mengangguk.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lambat. Baekhyun menjadi kesal sendiri karena pasti mereka terlambat. Dan gerbang baru akan dibuka pada saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Ini semua gara gara kau, Chan. Oh tuhaaan ayahku akan memukulku" Baekhyun bertingkah seolah olah ia frustasi. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun datar. Chanyeol sengaja mengendarai dengan kecepatan lambat. Ia berniat membolos dengan Baekhyun Hari ini.

"Diam kau, Pendek. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" Baekhyun mendengus. Palingan tempat tempat yang berbau mesum. –Pikir Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang kali ini. Baekhyun semakin kesal dengannya. Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Well, mereka sekarang sudah sampai.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar saat matanya melihat hamparan air walau tidak cukup luas terpampang didepan matanya. Baekhyun baru sadar, Seoul memiliki danau. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat Baekhyun merentangkan Tangannya. Kaki panjangnya mulai bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang asik memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tangan besarnya dilingkarkan dipinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak

Baekhyun mulai memberontak. Dia ketakutan sekarang. Baekhyun berfikir, mode Gay Chanyeol sedang bereaksi

"Baek, Tenanglah" Baekhyun bergidik geli saat Chanyeol berbicara disekitar telinga Chanyeol.

"Yeol, Jangan seperti ini"

"Anggap ini adalah pelukan seorang teman, Baek" Baekhyun terdiam

.o.o.o.o.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di danau. Keduanya masih canggung. Tidak pernah Baekhyun Bayangkan ia bisa sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang sangat amat ia benci. Chanyeol, sepertinya ia tidak buruk untuk dijadikan teman. Iya kan?

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuka pintu Mobil Chanyeol. Ia terlonjak kaget saat banyak sekali wanita disekeliling –kanan dan kiri mobil Chanyeol

"Kyaaa Chanyeol membawa seseorang"

"Siapa ya?"

"Aku IRI!"

"Hey itu Baekhyun"

"Huh? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung berlari menhindari kumpulan kumpulan wanita penggosip itu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berlali sambil menutup kedua telinganya ditambah lagi bajunya yang sangan besar –karena itu baju Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati teman-temannya –Jongin, Sehun dan Kris yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Wow, dude. Kau melakukan apa dengannya semalam? Sampai ia bisa memakai baju seragammu" semuanya tertawa.

"Belum. Aku belum melakukan apapun. Tetapi aku akan segera melakukannya pada Baekhyun"

Semuanya menyeringai

"Aku harap kau tidak berujung mencintai taruhanmu sendiri seperti di kebanyakan drama korea" Kris berkata dengan menaikkan bahunya

"Tentu saja tidak. Hidupku tidak semonoton kisah di drama drama"

Well sayangnyakehidupan Chanyeol memang monoton. Tidak ada kasih sayang orang tua yang ia rasakan. Tapi setidaknya tidak lama lagi kisah cinta Chanyeol akan seperti drama. Bedanya, Drama dikendalikan oleh sutradara. Tetapi kisah cinta Chanyeol akan dikendalikan oleh Seseorang yang untuk saat ini tidak menginginkan Chanyeol sama sekali.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hai aku bawa kelanjutannya. Untuk nama sekolah aku benar benar asal membuatnya. Cerita ini memang pasaran. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk mengubah alurnya agar tidak terlalu mainstream. Aku butuh banyak saran! Update cepat apabila respon bagus~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**.o.o. .o.o.**

**"Mau sampai kau lelah karena ku masuki juga itu tidak akan terjadi proses reproduksi. Kau kan lelaki, Bodoh."**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol karena seharian kemarin Chanyeol membuat hidup Baekhyun Nano nano. Badmood sampai goodmood Baekhyun dapatkan. Kakinya ia gerakkan untuk segara keluar dari mobil si jangkung. Baru satu langkah ia langsung mendengar jeritan wanita. Apa jeritan itu untuknya? Aah Semoga!

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan berniat menyombongkan diri pada sosok playboy –Chanyeol di mobilnya. Baekhyun berjalan –sok Manly.

"CHANYEEOL!"

"Ya tuhan ia membawa seseorang"

"Hey itu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kembali menampakkan raut datar. Jeritan itu semakin keras. Damn Baekhyun benar benar membencinya! Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memutuskan untuk menjauhi kerumunan wanita penggunjing itu. Baekhyun terus berlari seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Baekhyun pikir ini sangat menyebalkan! Mata coklat mudanya dapat melihat Chanyeol dan tiga teman idiotnya sedang menyeringai disana. Ya Tuhan. Empat orang itu. Baekhyun tidak takut dengan seringai mereka. Baekhyun malah menatap kembali orang-orang itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat keempat orang itu tertawa. Baekhyun menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Lalu kembali berjalan untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya –yang berbeda satu ruangan dari kelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dirinya sudah sampai didepan kelas. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pasti teman-temannya yang berisik itu pasti sedang membicarakannya. Tidak, bukan hanya keempat temannya. Tapi seluruh sekolah. Kenapa? Karena Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah terlambat, hari ini menjadi terlambat. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun satu mobil dengan Chanyeol.

Moment Aneh.

Semua orang tahu kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan membuka knop pintu kelasnya. Dia tersenyum senang karena –mungkin hanya kelasnya saja yang bersikap normal. Dengan langkah arogan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Hey Bacon! Kau kemana saja?" Sial kedua temannya –Jongdae dan Tao sudah berada dihadapannya. Pasti ingin membicarakan hal ini. Baekhyun merasa ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding. Baru saja ia bernafas tenang. Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari, teman-temannya tidak akan bisa waras. Walaupun sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana" Dengan malas Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berwajah persegi itu. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lipatan tangannya saat matanya melihat tatapan curiga sahabatnya.

"Tadi kudengar kau bersama Park Chanyeol" sekarang yang paling tinggi dan yang paling muda bertanya. Huang ZiTao. Jongdae mengangguk menyetujui.

"Diamlah" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya frustasi. Kedua temannya bingung sekarang. Pasti Baekhyun sedang dalam mode mood yang sedang labil. Gawat, Gyeongdam akan hancur!

"Okelah, Bro. Ayo kita ke kantin. Mungkin saja kau lapar?" Jongdae mengusulkan. Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Well Baekhyun benar benar berharap tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol saat dikantin nanti.

Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Tao mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan menuju kntin. Bel pertanda istirahat selesai baru akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi. Jongdae dan Tao benar benar berusaha agar membuat mood Baekhyun menjadi stabil kali ini. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kantin, Jongdae selalu melontarkan perkataan-perkataan aneh untuk Tao. Tapi ketika Tao membalas, Baekhyun mengatakan

"Kau berisik, Panda kelebihan kalsium" Baekhyun dan Jongdae tertawa. Tao tersenyum tipis. Ia ternistakan-pun tidak masalah. Asal ia bisa melihat sahabatnya tersenyum pun itu lebih dari cukup. Mata Tao dapat melihat keanehan pada seragam Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun baru beli seragam baru lagi? Hey tapi Tao melihat bordiran kecil di sekitar bahunya bertuliskan "C" disana. Tao menyeringai.

"Baixian. Kau melakukan apa dengan Chanyeol semalaman?" Tao menarik kursi yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, panda." Baekhyun memasukan Gulungan mie jajangmyeon yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Baekhyun mengunyah semua gulungannya. Jongdae terkekeh. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan seragam Chanyeol?"

-UHK

Baekhyun menyemburkan air putih yang barusan ia minum. Mata Baekhyun dapat melihat Tao menyeringai. Jongdae yang penasaran langsung berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Baekhyun.

"Woah! Hebat. Seragamnya sangat besar. Aku baru sadar" Jondae mendecak kagum. Pantas saja Wanita di Gyeongdam sangat mengidolakan Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulut kalian, aku akan menjelaskan" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda ia gugup. Masalahnya temannya ini sangat berisik. Ketika mereka syok saja, mereka akan berteriak seperti orang gila minta dibebaskan.

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan kejadian dari awal pelajaran tambahan.

"Wow, Baek. Mungkin dia bisex? Pantas saja ia tertawa saat itu" Jongdae meletakkan jarinya di dagu runcing miliknya.

"Kau mengucapkan hal aneh, bodoh" Jongdae memukul pelan Kepala Baekhyun yang terdapat surai berwarna Coklat emas itu. Jongdae sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang katanya ingin memasuki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat Bahunya.

"Aku hanya berkata asal. Dia saja yang terlalu menghayati. Mau aku lanjutkan?" Baekhyun menawarkan. Baekhyun hanya mendesah malas saat kedua temanya mengangguk –sok imut. Baekhyun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ban sepedanya yang kempes sampai dirinya yang menginap dirumah Chanyeol.

"WO-"

"Diam!" Baekhyun menggertak temannya sebelum suara mereka terdengar keras oleh orang orang kantin. Tapi tetap saja siswa yang dikantin menoleh karena mereka. Bukan, bukan karena teriakan Jongdae maupun Tao. Tapi karena teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya memalukan. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkkukan badannya. Matanya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli di sebrang sana. Baekhyun menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan sinis. Chanyeol memberhentikan tawanya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti mengatakan

"Apa?"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa saat Baekhyun menirukan tangannya layaknya pisau lalu didekatkan kearah ehernya. Berpose seolah olah Baekhyun akan memotong leher Chanyeol.

"Idiot" Baekhyun mendesis. Matanya kembali melihat Chanyeol sedang memperagakan sesuatu. Tetapi dirinya tidak mengerti dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Tao yang merasa diabaikan hanya melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Mata Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau, Idiot?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sinis. Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat Tangan Chanyeol mendekat kearah lehernya dan sedikit menarik kerah Baekhyun keatas.

"Bahumu sedikit terlihat, Nona" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memutar tubuhnya –sambil tertawa berjalan kearah teman temannya.

"Wow Bacon. Aku rasa sedari tadi Mata Chanyeol meneliti tubuhmu" Jongdae berkata sambil tergelak dengan Tao yang berada dihadapan mereka.

.o.o.o.o.

Bel Pulang berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjalan santai menuju parkiran. Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika Jongdae memberikan sebuah lelucon. Baekhyun memang moodmaker. Tapi Jongdae jauh lebih moodmaker. Jongdae tidak pernah terlihat dalam Mood yang jelek. Ia memang paling bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Bacon, Kau pulang denganku, kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Tidak Baekhyun pulang denganku" keduanya menyernit heran saat melihat sosok jangkung Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun menatap datar wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau" Jelas saja Baekhyun menolak. Baekhyun benar benar tidak mau terlibat dalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Jongdae yang tidak rela sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa berkata "Jangan Paksa dia"

Tetapi sayangnya Chanyeol hanya menganggap omongan Jongdae hanya angin lewat.

"Baek, kau lupa kalau Sepeda mu masih ada di Bengkel langgananku?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Entah kenapa Jongdae berfirasat buruk kali ini.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku minta alamatnya. Biar aku dan Jongdae yang mengambilnya" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Dan tanpa aba-aba tangan besarnya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari arah Jongdae. Sayangnya Jongda lengah jadi temannya –Baekhyun sudah lumayan jauh untuk ditahan.

"Dae-ya Tolong aku!" Baekhyun berontak mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Bacon" Jongdae mulai memasuki mobil milikknya. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menghabisi Jongdae esok hari. Baekhyun menatap malas tangannya yang digenggam erat milik Chanyeol.

"Ayo Masuk" Chanyeol memasang senyum idiotnya –menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam. Tetap dengan raut datar miliknya. "Ayo cepat masuk. Oh atau kau mau ku gendong layaknya pasangan yang baru menikah?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dan mulai masuk kedalam mobil sport miliknya.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang asik mendengarkan musik melalui ipodnya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk seirama dengan musiknya.

"Baek" Yang paling tinggi memulai percakapan. Tidak betah dengan keadaan hening ini

"Hn" Chanyeol mendengus saat hanya mendengar suara milik Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat susah ditakluki. Waktu taruhan mereka tersisa 6 hari lagi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan strategi. Tapi kalau Baekhyunnya seperti ini mana ampuh?

"Baek, kita teman, kan?"

"Mimpi saja" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya. "Chanyeol kau bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia berteriak histeris. Ia belum siap mati. Apalagi jika harus mati karena pemuda idiot ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali ketakutan. Gawat! Radar Gay Chanyeol sedang bereaksi.

HAHA

Konyol.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Chanyeol malah menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati saat Mata Phoenixnya melihat Baekhyun yang mulai gemetar ketakutan. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah tampannya kewajah manis –maaf maksudku juga tampan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai. Seseorang tolong Baekhyun! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin keluar dari mobil ini.

"Baek, aku tertarik dengannmu"

Baekhyun merasa hembusan nafas hangat milik Chanyeol berhembus dibibirnya. Baekhyun terlihat shock sekarang. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang shock . "Lupakan" Chanyeol berkata dengan ketus dan mulai menjalankan kembali kendaraannya.

.o.o.o.o.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat ia melihat Sepedanya sudah dibetulkan. Kebahagiannya membuat Baekhyun melupakan sejenak perkataan Chanyeol yang masih saja menempel di otaknya. Ia ingin melupakan hal itu.

"Chanyeol berapa semua biaya yang dikeluarkan sepedaku?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Persis sekali seperti Anak Kecil menanyakan harga balon kepada penjual balon.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Ini semua milik ayahku" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan ragu. Takut sipemilik marah. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Yeah merangkul adalah hal wajar, kan? Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan mulai menaiki sepedanya. Bergegas untuk pulang.

"Tunggu Baek" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang ingin segera bergegas pulang. Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi bingung miliknya. Raut wajahnya kembali datar. Pasti Chanyeol eminta yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Aku tidak mau menginap lagi, Chanyeol". Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun mendengus. Jongdae itu moodmaker. Tapi ia tidak pernah tertawa idiot sperti Chanyeol. Mengerikan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu menggunakan sepedamu itu" Baekhyun hendak protes. Tapi dengan Cepat Chanyeol menyela "Anggap itu bayaran sepedamu" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia tau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak jika urusan 'Bayaran' Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah"

Baekhyun turun dari sepedanya dan menyangga sepedanya agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol yang akan mengendarai sepedanya. Setelah Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya, Baekhyun dengan hati hati menaiki penyangga didekat ban belakang sepedanya. Ketika Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya, Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol mulai mengayuh pedal dengan kecepatan sedang. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat hembusan angin yang berlawanan arah menyentuh kulitnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Mata Baekhyun membola saat sepeda bertambah kecepatan. Bukan, Chanyeol tidak menambah kecepatan kayuhan sepedanya. Mereka sedang melewati jalanan yang menurun sekarang.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun menautkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Chanyeol. Persetan dengan gengsi. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang berlabuh disekitar leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat debaran keras didadanya mulai terdengar.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar memohon pada Tuhan agar kisah percintaannya tidak seperti didrama-drama.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun telah selesai membasuh tubuhnya. Baekhyun telah sampai dirumah 30 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol langsung pulang begitu saja setelah ia mengantaran Baekhyun sampai depan pagarnya.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Perutnya lapar. Diruang televisi Baekhyun dapat melihat Ayahnya sedang membaca koran dan ibunya sedang menonton tv. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan ayah dan ibunya. Sampai suara berat ayahnya mengintrupsi untuk berhenti.

"Baek, tadi Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol. Baekhyun malas sekali membicarakan anak idiot itu. "Hn" Baekhyun menggumam mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" Baekhyun menyernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahnya adalah musuhku. Hh aku rasa anaknya tidak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya" Kyuhyun –Ayah Baekhyun berkata sambbil membalik halaman koran sore miliknya.

"Aku harap kau tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya"

"Yayaya. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku normal, dad"

Sejenak Baekhyun bersyukur karena Ayahnya dengan Ayah Chanyeol bermusuhan. Berarti tidak mungkin ada takdir yang mempermainkan mereka. Seperti dijodohkan, Mungkin?

Baekhyun berjalan terus memasuki dapur rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan mereka yang megah. Baekhyun mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchi yang baru saja dibuat ibunya –saat ia mandi.

Mulutnya menggelembung saat Baekhyun mengunyah makanan itu. Masakan ibunya memang juara! Dia juga senang saat melihat kenyataan ayahnya sedang libur sekarang. Itu tandanya ia bisa bermain kartu dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur ayahnya bukan Workholic Seperti ayah Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun rasa otaknya mulai tidak beres.

Drrt drrt

Handponenya bergetar. Menandakan Sms masuk dari nomor yang tak terdaftar dikontaknya. Dengan rasa sedikit penasaran Baekhyun membuka pesan asing tersebut

Fr : 010-326-***

Ku harap kau menyukai kejutan dariku besok.

C.

Chanyeol. Itu dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mndapatkan nomornya? Ah Baekhyun baru ingat. Pada saat ia menginap dirumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyembunyikan handponenya. Tanpa membalas pesan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju Kamarnya.

Wajahnya menatap datar handponenya yang selalu berdering. Baekhyun berusaha menulikan telinganya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

.o.o.o.o.

Sinar matahari mulai nakal memasuki kamar pemuda mungil melalui celah celah lubang angin dikamarnya. Mata bulan sabitnya mulai mengerjapkan mata. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahanya yang baru saja masuk ke retinanya. Tangannya langsung mengecek handpone yang berada di laci sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Terdapat 10 panggilan tidak terjawab. Dan semuanya dari noomor tak dikenal. Yang pasti itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memutuskan untuk segera bersiap berangkat sekolah.

20 menit kemudian Baekhyun telah bersiap. Baekhyun terus berjalan berpamitan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan orang tuanya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun benar benar tidak memiliki nafsu makan saat sarapan.

Kakinya terus mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya itu. Diperjalanannya ia selalu berdoa agar kejadian aneh tidak menimpanya kali ini. Mengingak pesan singkat dari Chanyeol kalau dirinya akan diberikan 'kejutan'

Baekhyun telah sampai disekolah tercintanya Baekhyun berniat melarikan diri saat ia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya setelah meninggalkan temannya. Tapi lari Baekhyun kalah cepat dari Chanyeol, tentu saja. Salahkan kaki pendeknya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Baek.."

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol. Kumohoon" Chanyeol baru kali ini melihat Baekhyunn sefrustasi ini. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menarik tangannya dan membisikkan kata kata yang aneh menurut Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau suka dengan kejutanku, sayang" Chanyeol tertawa menyebalkan dan kembali keteman temannya.

.o.o.o.o.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, terdengar pengumuman dari speaker berbunyi

"Untuk seluruh siswa Gyeongdam harap segera ke aula. Terimakasih"

Semua siswa tergerak untuk ke aula. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jongdae, kau tidak akan kesana, kan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan pupppyeyes nya.

"Aku takut itu pengumuman penting, Baek" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Keduanya pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sedari tadi mereka mencari keberadaan Tao. Tapi sepertinya panda itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke aula. Baekhyun bejalan santai. Beda dengan Jondae yang terlihat terburu-buru.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di aula. Wajahnya menatap sosok itu dengan raut datar. Chanyeol lagi lagi mencari sensasi.

"Oke Guys maaf mengganggu kalian" Suara bariton Chanyeol mulai menggema di Aula. Wanita yang ada mulai bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan

"Suara Chanyeol sangat sexy!"

Baekhyun berdecih. Suaranya jauh lebih sexy dari Chanyeol!

"Aku disini hanya ingin menyatakan suatu hal kepada seseorang yang spesial"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Semua wanita disana menjerit. Berharap namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol. Karena baru kali ini Chanyeol menyatkan perasaannya didepan publik.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibarisan paling depan –dengan Jongdae dan Tao. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kenapa ia jadi gugup?

"Byun Baekhyun" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Semua orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik. Apakah orang spesial yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Baekhyun?

"Apa lagi" Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum sadar hanya menjawab dengan raut wajah malas malasan. Mata Baekhyun membola saat Chanyeol menariknya kehadapan para warga sekolah Gyeongdam.

"HEI Lepas!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol. Semua audience terdiam menonton drama menarik dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan, Baek. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali"

"Jangan Coba-coba mempermainkan Baekhyun!" Jongdae dan Tao berteriak.

"Diamlah" Chanyeol memohon. Dan keduanya terdiam.

"Baek, Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku, Bahkan.. kau membenciku. Sebut saja ini seperti drama. Aku mencintai orang yang tidak menyukaiku sama sekali" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak –"

"Cukup" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya.

"Aku hanya bisa tersenyum idiot saat bersamamu, baek. Aku.. sial aku penar benar mencintaimu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Would you be mine?" Chanyeol berbisik. Tetapi yang lain masih bisa mendengarnya. Mulai terdengar sorak-sorakan dari warga sekolah.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hai aku bawa kelanjutannya. Well, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Apa yang terjadi dichap selanjutnya? Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol atau tidak? Haha hope u like it! Mmind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**.o.o. .o.o.**

"**Wow. Aku terharu, Chanyeol. Sangat terharu"**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Chanyeol hanya bersiul-siul disamping temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun hari ini. Day – 5 waktu taruhan mereka akan berakhir. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak rela jika ia yang menjadi Pembantu teman bodohnya. Yeah walau Chanyeol juga dikategorikan teman yang bodoh, sih. Idiot lebih tepatnya.

"Dude, Kau punya rencana untuk segera memulai pertunjukan kita?" Jongin berkata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik telinga peri itu. Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah punya rencana. Tapi Chanyeol masih ragu.

"Yeah. Mungkin?" Chanyeool kembali berbalik tanya. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas

"Oh mengharukan. Park Chanyeol –yang mengaku si playboy sekolah butuh waktu berhari-hari hanya untuk menaklukan seorang Baekhyun. Wow aku benar-benar terharu," Sekarang Sehun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengalami kesulitan. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kalian kira ini semua mudah? Baekhyun mungkin benar-benar straight. Mendekatinya saja sudah membuat aku jengkel. Demi apapun. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli denganku" Chanyeol frustasi. Berharap teman-temannya mengerti keadaannya. Tapi nyatanya salah. Ketiga teman bodohnya itu hanya memandang Chanyeol datar.

"Chanyeol, kau lebih terlihat seperti lelaki yang tidak bisa mengejar cintanya" Kris berkata dengan nada mengejek. Jongin dan Sehun tertawa saat itu juga. Mereka memegang perut mereka yang menjadi –sedikit sakit karena tertawa tanpa henti. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku punya rencana. Aku akan menjalankannya istirahat nanti" ketika temannya berhenti tertawa. Argh padahal mereka sudah bahagia karena –menurut mereka Chanyeol akan kalah taruhan ini. Tapi Chanyeol ya tetap Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan terus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Terserah kau" Sehun membalasnya dengan raut wajah seperti biasa. Datar. Seakan hidupnya sedatar wajah albino miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Mata Phoenix miliknya melihat sesosok mungil dengan headset yang menggantung indah di kedua telinganya. Orang itu menoleh. Chanyeol menyeringai. Chanyeol menggerakan Kakinya mendekat kearah sosok mungil alat taruhan mereka itu. "Chanyeol, hey mau kemana kau?" Sehun berteriak.

"Mungkin mendekati calon suaminya itu" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol terus melangkah. Tetapi pada saat sosok mungil itu menoleh dan melihat wajahnya, lelaki mungil itu –Baekhyun langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu juga langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Bibir plum miliknya menyeringai saat langkahnya hanya tinggal satu meter dari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan milik Baekhyun. Telinga perinya bisa mendengar suara decakan malas dari bibir pria mungil itu

"Baek.." Chanyeol baru mengucapkan satu kata.

"Lepas" Baekhyun berontak. Tetapi Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat tenaga Baekhyun tidak mampu melawan pergerakan dari Chanyeol.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, lepaskan aku" Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seberantakan ini. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mendekati lelaki mungil itu. "Semoga kau menyukai kejutanku, sayang" Chanyeol menyeringai saat Baekhyun –sedikit membolakan matanya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh raksasanya itu dan kembali berjalan kearah teman-temannya. Chanyeol mendesah saat melihat respon Baekhyun yang –menurutnya terlalu datar. Baekhyun tidak terlihat merona ataupun berteriak. Biasa saja. Seperti menganggap perkataan Chanyeol hanyalah angin.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap belajar dikelas. Tidak ada acara membolos untuk kali ini. Ia benar-benar berdebar membayangkan hal yang sudah ia rancang kali ini. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. Biasanya jika ingin menyatakan cinta –bulshit pada incarannya, Chanyeol langsung saja menyatakannya. Tidak ada acara debar-debaran disekitar dadanya. Itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Chanyeol sempat berdecih pelan saat matanya melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Lee Songsaengnim –mungkin membicarakan tugas. Baekhyun sempat tertawa kecil saat Guru Lee sedang membicarakan hal aneh. Guru itu memang suka sekali membuat lelucon. Mata Baekhyun melengkung. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti memandangi lelaki mungil itu. Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, hanya menyeringai.

"Chanyeol, aku harap air liur-mu tidak menetes karena terus-menerus menatap Baekhyun" Chanyeol ingin membunuh Jongin sekarang juga. Si hitam-bodoh itu berteriak dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan. Chanyeol memandang Jongin tajam. Sekarang seluruh kelas mentertawakannya. Terutama Jongin, Sehun dan Kris. Tiga orang idiot itu terawa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan depan kelasnya –Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Mata bulatnya dapat melihat Baekhyun meringis. Tanda tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Perlahan tawa menjengkelkan itu hilang satu-persatu.

Kalau bukan Guru Lee yang memberhentikannya, Chanyeol berani jamin pasti tawa nista teman-temannya tidak akan terhenti.

"Semuanya harap tenang. Baekhyun akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman" semuanya mengangguk patuh. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan tengah kelas –didepan kelas.

"Selamat Siang semua"

"Siang" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika telinganya mendengar respon dari murid dikelas ini.

"Aku akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Aku mendapat amanat dari ketua OSIS kita, Junmyeon Hyung yang hari ini tidak bisa hadir dan menyampaikan hal yang cukup penting ini. Aku hanya memberi tahu kalian, Bahwa yang akan menampilkan pentas seni untuk minggu ini adalah kelas XI-B. Yang artinya itu adalah kelas kalian. Aku dan segenap rekan OSISku memohon partisipasi kalian. Kalian juga bisa mengundang teman kalian untuk menjadi bintang tamu. Terima kasih perhatian kalian" Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya sesaat setelah menyampaikan pengumuman. Dan juga membungkuk kepada Mr. Lee dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Baekhyun Tunggu" Baekhyun menghentikan kaki mungilnya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Ada apa?" Baekhyun berkata dengan raut Baekhyun yang bingung.

"A –Ah tidak. Tidak jadi" Semua teman dikelasnya tertawa. Hari ini Chanyeol ditertawakan karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol datar. Dan langsung memutar knop pintu kelas Chanyeol. Dan bergegas keluar.

"Get Well Soon, Chanyeol" Chanyeol membuka gumpalan kertas yang baru saja dilempar dari teman idiotnya yang tingginya menyamai dirinya –Kris. Dan ia dapat melihat ketiga manusia nista itu Tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai lagi belajarnya"

Chanyeol mendesah malas. Belajar lagi.

.o.o.o.o.

Kriing

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Begitu Mr. Lee menggerakan kakinya keluar dari kelas, keempat pangeran itu –Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Kris juga melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas mereka. Seperti biasaa, mereka memasuki markas.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disofa dan menghela nafasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa lelahnya sehabis naik tangga untuk masuk kemarkas mereka. Jarinya menginturksikan sang maknae –Sehun untuk mengambil minuman dikulkas. Sedangkan yang disuruh hanya menurut.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" yang paling tinggi diantara mereka –Kris bertanya.

"Rahasia. Kalian hanya perlu menonton pertunjukan yang aku sediakan" Chanyeol menyeringai. Berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Ia membayangkan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi miliknya. Eh? Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, bro?" Sehun bertanya seraya meminum minuman yang Sehun ambil tadi. "Ah kau membayangkan kau tidur dengan Baekhyun ya?"

"BODOH!" Chanyeol berteriak. Semuanya tertawa. Baiklah sifat Chanyeol hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan –untuk ditindas.

"Yayaya. Well, kapan kau akan menjalankan pertunjukanmu?"

"Istirahat nanti"

"Wow, kau bergerak cepat" Chanyeol mengedikkan Bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan ini" Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol datar.

"Well, aku harap kau tidak terjebak dengan Baekhyun. Aku mendoakanmu. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak mempermalukanmu" Chanyeol mendelik. Kenapa jongin jadi Banyak biacara, sih?

Keempat lelaki tampan itu terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Ruangan itu menjadi mendadak sangat berisik karena suara tawa yang dihasilkan keempat pemuda itu. Sampai salah satu dari mereka bersuara –menyela obrolan mereka.

"Bung, istirahat 5 menit lagi" Kris berkata sambil menunjukan jam tangan mahal miliknya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ketiga temannya mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus melangkah ke ruang audio dimana terdapat microfone yang bisa langsung disambungkan ke speaker sekolah. Bel Istirahat berhenti berbunyi. Perlahan Chanyeol menekan tombol power untuk menyalakan microfone. Sekarang microfone sudah menyala. Dengan ragu Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir kissable miliknya untuk berbicara di microfone.

" Untuk seluruh siswa/siswi SMA Gyeondam diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di aula. Sekali lagi dimohon untuk seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Gyeongdam segera berkumpul di aula. Terima kasih" suara berat milik Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju aula. Setiap bunyi langkah kakinya membuat Chanyeol semakin berdebar. Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya sudah sampai di aula. Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di barisan paling depan. Chanyeol meneringai –didalam hatinya sungguh ia benar-benar harus membuang urat malunya demi taruhan konyolnya.

"Oke Guys maaf mengganggu kalian" Suara bariton Chanyeol mulai menggema di Aula. Wanita yang ada mulai bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan

"Suara Chanyeol sangat sexy!"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar teriakan dari wanita SMA Gyeongdam. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Pasti Baekhyun iri –batin Chanyeol

"Aku disini hanya ingin menyatakan suatu hal kepada seseorang yang spesial"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Semua wanita disana menjerit. Berharap namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol. Karena baru kali ini Chanyeol menyatkan perasaannya didepan publik.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibarisan paling depan –dengan Jongdae dan Tao. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kenapa ia jadi gugup?

"Byun Baekhyun" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Semua orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik. Apakah orang spesial yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Baekhyun?

"Apa lagi" Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum sadar hanya menjawab dengan raut wajah malas malasan. Mata Baekhyun membola saat Chanyeol menariknya kehadapan para warga sekolah Gyeongdam.

"hei Lepas!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Pukulan Baekhyun cukup kuat. Semua audience terdiam menonton drama menarik dihadapannya. Chanyeol menyeringai saat ia melihat teman-temannya menatap mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan mata yang membola.

"Dengarkan, Baek. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali"

"Jangan Coba-coba mempermainkan Baekhyun!" telinga Chanyeol mendengar Jongdae dan Tao berteriak. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"Diamlah" Chanyeol memohon. Dan keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol tersenyum puas

"Baek, Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku, Bahkan.. kau membenciku. Sebut saja ini seperti drama. Aku mencintai orang yang tidak menyukaiku sama sekali" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak –"

"Cukup" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya.

"Aku hanya bisa tersenyum idiot saat bersamamu, Baek. Aku.. sial aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Chanayeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Would you be mine?" Chanyeol berbisik. Tetapi yang lain masih bisa mendengarnya. Mulai terdengar sorak-sorakan dari warga sekolah. Chanyeol melirik teman-temannya. Mata phoenixnya bernada meremehkan. Chanyeol dapat melihat Kris menepuk dahinya.

"Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun memohon. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa. Disatu sisi Baekhyun merasa ia dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol. Disatu sisi Baekhyun tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Dan disisi lain, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tega menolak Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Jika saja Chanyeol hanya seperti ini dihadapan teman sekelasnya –seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun Baekhyun masih bisa menolak. Tapi kali ini? Didepan semua. Semuanya. Siswa dan Guru ada disini. Baekhyun menatap bola mata Chanyeol. Mencari tanda bahwa Chanyeol berbohong. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak menemukannya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongdae dan Tao. Kedua sahabatnya hanya memandangnya seolah memberi kekuatan Dan kepercayaan. Baekhyun paham, kalau kedua sahabatnya itu menginginkan terbaik untuknya. Dengan hati yang mantap, Baekhyun berbicara dengan pelan

"Untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan-mu disini"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tolong, jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku padamu. Baru kali ini aku menerima seorang lelaki."

Chanyeol bernafas lega. Ia tidak malu. Dan ia menang taruhan! Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. Matanya menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah 'Bagaimana' Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan tanpa suara 'akan aku ceritakan' dan kepalanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol lagi.

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun juga dapat melihat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Dan perlahan Baekhyun dapat merasakan benda lembut dan basah menempel dibibirnya. Kulit halusnya juga dapat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang merengkuh lembut pinggangnya.

Baekhyun ingin memberontak. Tapi bibir milik Chanyeol seolah menguncinya. Baekhyun melemas saat bibir bagian atasnya dapat merasakan sedang dihisap lembut. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sampai stok udara diparu-parunya menipis, Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas suara tepukan meriah dari siswa. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas.

"Terima Kasih yang telah datang hanya untuk melihat kami berdua" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. Kepalanya menoleh saat hanya melihat raut datar milik Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun terpaksa? Memang!

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun mendengus dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju Jongdae dan Tao. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Baekhyun, kau berpacaran dengannya?" dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukannya" Tao dan Jongdae mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, yang tidak aku sangka adalah adegan ciu –"

"Cukup Jongdae. Ayo kekantin Tao –ya" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tangannya digenggam oleh kekasih ehm barunya ehm.

"Kenapa lagi Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mendesah malas.

"Pertama, Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan Baby dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Giant"

"Hei itu seperti –"

"Kedua, aku ingin setiap istirahat kita memakan satu kotak bekal berdua denganmu. Tidak ada penolakan, Baby" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi milik Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Terserah."

"Panggil aku Giant"

"Tidak Mau"

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memanggilmu smurf"

"Baiklah, Baiklah, Giant. Puas?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera kekantin.

"Jongdae, menurutmu Chanyeol serius?" Tao bertanya pada Jongdae. Tao mengangkat bahunya

"Kita hanya perlu menjaga si Bacon. Kita harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa Baekhyun bukan barang mainan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya" keduanya mengangguk. Dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun untuk ke kantin.

Jongdae, Tao kuharap kalian cepat temui kebenarannya

.o.o.o.o.

**TBC**

.o.o.o.o.

**Cuplikan Chapter depan**

Baekhyun telah selesai bernyanyi. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Tetapi matanya tertuju pada dua orang dihadapannya Kris dan Chanyeol

Kris mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kunci tinggi-tingga hingga Baekhyun bisa melihatnya –mungkin. Dan Chanyeol yang mengambil kunci mobil itu sambil menyeringai.

"**Wow. Aktingmu hebat, Chanyeol"**

"**Aku mengerti perasaanmu"**

"**Aku tidak mencintainya, Jongin"**

"**Kau berbohong"**

"**Kalau aku pembohong, kalian itu apa?"**

"**Berani sekali kalian mempermainkan Sahabatku brengsek! Enyahlah kalian"**

"**Entahlah, aku menghawatirkannya**

**.o.o.o.o.**

**A/N : **Hai aku bawa kelanjutannya. Maaf aku hanya update sudut pandang Chanyeol sebeluh tragedi di aula. Sebenarnya aku ingin update yang di cuplikan. Tapi aku ingin tahu respon kalian. Chapter depan Obsesi Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun akan dimulai! Haha /tertawa nista/

Untuk **Oh, Baekhyun ** Aku undur updatenya. aku sedang tidak mod. hehe :3

Penasaran ga sama trailernya? Mungkin aku akan sedikit lama updatenya. Aku ingin tau respon kalian XD

* * *

><p>Thanks To :<p>

**CH.1 ****: ****DahsyatNyaff**** .921025 || ****dandelionleon || ****LeeEunin || ****devrina || ****Special bubble || ****chika love baby baekhyun || ****septhaca || ****ShinJiWoo920202 || ****winter park chanChan || ****Maple fujoshi2309 || ****SaraswatiNinuk****parklili || ****Nenehcabill || ****KyusungChanbaek || ****k****otomeharu22 ||****tutyuy**

**CH.2 : ****julihrc****otomeharu22 || ****neli amelia || ****devrina****SFA30 || ****windeerlu || ****KyusungChanbaek || ****septhaca || ****Babby Byunie || ****Nenehcabill****parklili || ****farfaridah16**** .9****ms.R || Ohmypcy || bee || ****ShinJiWoo920202 || ****winter park chanChan || ****Special bubble || ****Maple fujoshi2309 || ****chanchanhwang || Kin Ocean || chanchan19**

**Dan semua yang sudah review di Chap 3 ! maaf belum aku sebut XD**

**Mind To Review Again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aku tidak menci<strong>**ntainya, Jongin"**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dirinya;Sudah;Resmi;Menjadi;Kekasih;Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu telah menjadi headline surat kabar disekolah. Banyak sekali yang merasa terkejut dengan berita ini. Baekhyun yang dikenal sangat membenci Chanyeol, tapi sekarang telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Berada dipihak 'bawah' pula. Siaaal. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau mengakui hal it. Baekhyun rasa ia benar-benar cocok menjadi pihak 'atas'. Baekhyun pikir itu benar-benar memalukan. Tadi pada saat insiden Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya, dan mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beranjak ke kantin, keduanya kembali bertengkar. Yang membuat Baekhyun berfikir mereka memalukan adalah topik pembahasan. Mereka membahas pihak 'atas' dan pihak 'bawah'<p>

Masih jelas di ingatan Baekhyun bahwa saat itu matanya berkilat menahan emosi. Dirinya bertambah emosi ketika netranya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Aku pihak atas, Chanyeol" Baekhyun bertambah emosi saat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol benar-benar idiot.

"Firstly, kau lupa Baby? Kau harus memanggilku Giant" Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat raut wajah datar milik Baekhyun yang perlahan mengangguk. "Secondly, kau harus menerima takdir, baby. Kau mungil, aku tinggi. Mana mampu kau 'menunggangi' ku?" Chanyeol tertawa geli ketika melihat Baekhyun menyemburkan Jus Stawberry-nya karena kata 'menunggangi' . Baekhyun mendengus. Dengan pasrah Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengatakan

"Ya Ya Ya. Terserah kau saja"

Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Perlahan tangan besar milik Chanyeol merambat untuk mengusak pelan rambut si mungil yang berada disampingnya sekarang –karena Chanyeol berpindah tempat. Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan belaian lembut di Rambut Cokelat miliknya menolehkan kepala dan memasang wajah polos miliknya. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menggigit pelan hidung mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti ber-ekspresi seperti itu, Baby. Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol memang pandai sekali menggoda. Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur dirinya tidak jatuh dalam perkataan Chanyeol. Yeah setidaknya –Belum. Baekhyun hanya kembali memasukan Nasi goreng kimchi miliknya kedalam mulutnya. Mata bulan sabitnya kembali menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang asik memandanginya. Baekhyun berfikir. Apa penampilannya aneh? "Kenapa memandangiku, Channyeol? Apa aku aneh?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik, Baby" Baekhyun terdiam. Nasi goreng ditenggorokannya mendadak sulit untuk ditelan. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan suara detak jantung miliknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, idiot. Aku ini Tampan" Baekhyun menengguk minumnya. Baekhyun mengumpat. Ada apa sih dengan jantungnya? Keningnya berkertu saat melihat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk nasi goreng mliknya. Tidak ingin berdebat, Baekhyun langsung menyuapi Chanyeol. Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali menjadi datar. Wanita SMA Gyeongdam kembali menjerit seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka romantis!"

"Baekhyun, kau munafik! Kau mengatakan kalau kau membenci Chanyeol"

"Andai aku menjadi Baekhyun"

Dan masih banyak lagi gunjingan yang orang lain berikan untuk pasangan baru ini. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya tanda ia tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Mata mungil miliknya kembali ia paksakan untuk melihat sosok jangkung disebelahnya. Chanyel sedang menggenggam tangannya. "Kau akan terbiasa, Baby" Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Apa Baekhyun cemburu? Haha berharap tinggi sekali kau, Park. Chanyeol yang gemas karena Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya hanya menggenggam kedua pipi Baekhyun –terlihat seperti memaksa Baekhyun untuk melihatnya. Baekhyun terus meenpuk tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggam pipinya dan bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Demi apapun, Baekhyun terlihat seperti boneka elastis.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh geli. Baekhyun pati mengira kalau dirinya akan Chanyeol cium. Yeah walau kenyataannya memang dicium, sih. Tapi Chanyeol beersungguh-sungguh. Ciumannya hanya dipipi. Tidak lebih.

"Baby, buka matamu." Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali memakan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun terlihat bergetar ketakutan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga surai cokelatnya sedikit mengenai Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun." Perlahan Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya yang mendapati jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya kembali berdentum dengan cepat. "Baek, minggu ini kelasku yang akan pentas seni. Berminat menjadi special guest? Uhm –yeah aku dengar kau bisa, bernyanyi?" Baekhyun yang masih tergugup. Hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yeah, sedikit"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat cerah. Baekhyun kembali bergidik. Baekhyun sangat beerharap Chanyeol melepaskannya. Karena, matanya dapat melihat kehadiran tiga orang idiot yang sejenis dengan Chanyeol telah hadir disini. Itu Jongin, Sehun dan Kris. Tiga mahluk sok tampn, sok tenar, sok pintar –yeah walau kenyataannya begitu –tetapi selalu bertingkah idiot.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan aku. Ya, aku akan menyanyi untuk kelasmu itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menghantam kepala Chanyeol ke dinding rumahnya.

Ah pasti kehidupan Baekhyun sangat tenang nanti. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol, lepas" Baekhyun dapat melihat ketiga orang idiot dibelakang Chanyeol sedang tersenyum –idiot menyeringai. Terutama Jongin. Si hitam itu malah tertawa tanpa suara sekarang.

"Cium aku, Baby" Chanyeol meminta. Sekarang ketiga temannya yang membolakan matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. Perlahan wajah Chanyeol mendekat kewajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri tubuhnya sudah direngkuh erat oleh raksasa ini. Bagaimana bisa ia kabur?

"Dude, lebih baik kalian melakukannya dikamar mandi"

Itu Jongin! Itu suara Jongin. Chanyeol mendecak malas dan menoleh keearah belakang tempat dimana terdapat teman-teman idiotnya. Baekhyun yang melihat kesempatan untuk lolos-pun akhiirnya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hei Baby! Mau kemana?" teriakan Chanyeol menggema di sekitar kantin. Sejenak, suasana kantin kembali tenang. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun menendang udara kosong. Bibirnya tersenyum saat mlihat Baekhyun berbalik badan.

"Aku ingin kekelas, Giant-ku" teriakan Baekhyun langsung disambut siulan dari penghuni kantin. Chanyeol menyeringai. Sedikit senang saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Giant.

"Ayo pulang bersama, Baby. Aku akan mengajakku keapartemenku"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya dan mendesis "Bodoh" dan langsung berlari menuju ruang kelasnya. Chanyeol yang melihat respon Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bro, kau mengajaknya keapartemen? Ingin mengajaknya bermain ditempat tidurmu?" sahabatnya yang paling muda –Sehun bertanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin?"

Semuanya menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya mengajaknya menjadi special guest saat acara pentas seni kita. Aku akan mengajaknya berlatih diapartemenku." Kedua temannya mengangguk. Sehun dan Kris. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

"Kau menjadikannya Bintang Tamu?" Jongin bertaya, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Tanda menyetujui.

"Aku juga akan memberi tau soal taruhan kita pada saat ia tampil" Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Jongin mendadak prihatin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak salah apa-apa, tetapi kena imbas permainan mereka. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu, Jahat?"

Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun yang mendengar Jongin mengatakan seperti itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Lupakan" sela Jongin agar sahabatnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

.o.o.o.o.

Bel tanda selesainya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua siswa sedang bersiap-siap untuk berggas pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Termasuk pemuda mungil dengan surai cokelat yang sedang memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas berwarna Baby Blue-nya. Setelah Baekhyun pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mninggalkan ruang kelas yang tersisa kedua sahabatnya, Tao dan Jongdae. Sebenarnya hari ini mereka bertiga berniat menemani Tao untuk membeli produk Gucci terbaru. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun lebih dulu mempunyai janji dengan ehm –kekasih barunya. Baekhyun sempat berdebat dengan Tao yang hampir menangis karena merasa Baekhyun lebih mementingkan Chanyeol. Padahal, demi apapun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang mudah melanggar janjinya. Akhirnya dengan penuh perasaan Tao-pun mengerti. Kedua orang itu –Jongdae dan Tao segera bergegas keluar kelas. Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Masalahnya, jika Tao sudah berada didalam mall, dipastikan mereka akan pulang kurang lebih setelah 5 jam. Hh –menyusahkan.

"Panda, aku ingin kekamar mandi" Tao hanya mengangguk dan jari panjang miliknya menunjuk kearah parkiran "Aku tunggu dimobil" Jongdae hanya mengangguk.

Dengan sedikit bersiul, Jongdae berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Tetapi siulannya berhenti saat telinganya mendapati suara wanita yang tengah mendesah. Berani sekali mereka melakukan hal itu disini –pikirnya

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Jongdae langsung bergerak membuka pintu Toilet. Dan matanya membulat saat terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang berpagutan. Yang lebih membuat Jongdae kaget adalah... lelaki itu, Chanyeol. Kekasih baru sahabatnya. Tunggu, bukankah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki janji? Oh Jongdae dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Sahabatnya menunggu diparkiran sedangkan lelaki brengsek –Chanyeol ini sedang ask bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Jongdae merasa dadanya sesak sekarang. Baekhyun, Sahabatnya, dipermainkan?

Dengan penuh emosi Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memutar tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Pukulan dari Jongdae telak mengenai rahang tegas milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan sang wanita sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau mempermainkan sahabatku? Sialan!" Jongdae benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Jongdae lagi-lagi bertambah emosi saat melihat Chanyeol menyeringai

"Temanmu saja yang bodoh. Jebakanku benar-benar bekerja dengan baik"

Jongdae mengayunkan tangannya. Tetapi tidak sampai mengenai Chanyeool. "Aku akan segera menyuruh Baekhyun memutuskanmu" Jongdae membuang pandangannya kesegala arah. Chanyeol sedikit panik. Tetapi dengan tenang Chanyeol berkaa

"Jika kau mengatakannya, aku pastikan Sahabat bodohmu itu sulit berjalan besok. Hari ini dia akan mengunjungi apartemenku, bukan?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Airmata Jongdae akhirnya terjatuh juga. Dirinya tidak rela jika Baekhyun, Sahabatnya disentuh oleh makhluk laknat ini.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun, Brengsek" Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongdae.

.o.o.o.o.

Bakhyun melihat jamnya dengan raut wajah datar. Chanyeol lama sekali. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau, kalau Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tepat waktu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya. Jemari lentiknya ia gerak-kan keatas dan kebawah untuk mencari lagu yang pas. Baekhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya perlahan mengikuti irama musiknya. Tetapi baru saja ia memejamkan matanya tangannya sudah ditarik dengan seseorang. Baekhyun mendecak. Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak lembut?

"Chanyeol sa –kit" matanya membola saat dihadapannya berdiri seorang yang –mengaku mencintainya. Jung Daehyun. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Daehyun menenggelamkan di ceruk leher miliknya.

"Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau menolakku. Kenapa justru kau menerima Chanyeol?" Daehyun bertanya dengan lirih. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan apa yang sedang Daehyun rasakan.

"Dae-ah, sekali lagi, maaf. Aku, Aku tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol. Ia melakukannya didepan publik. Jika aku menolaknya, dia akan menahan malu" Baekhyun dapat merasakan seragamnya basah. Daehyun menangis. Oh ya Tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

Baekhyun menegang saat Daehyun mengecup bahunya singkat. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Semoga kau bahagia. Tolong peluk aku, Baek. Untuk terakhir kali" tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk membalas pelukan Daehyun. Baekhyun jadi ikut menangis. Apa dirinya sangat berarti bagi, Daehyun?

Pelukan itu hanya berlangsung selama dua menit. Jika saja Baekhyun merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Cengkramannya sangat kencang Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya sekarang. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata orang yang menariknya. Baekhyun jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol memeluk posesif tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup lehernya singkat. "Jangan sentuh Baekhyun. Dia milikku, Daehyun-ssi"

Daehyun yang mendengar pengakuan itu hanya menahan rasa sakitnya dengan cara memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Daehyun mulai membuka matanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah pasangan itu.

"Jaga dia, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengambilnya darimu jika saja aku melihatnya tersakiti karena jiwa brengsekmu" Daehyun berkata dengan tenang tetapi penuh penekanan dan kembali melangkah menuju mobil miliknya. Chanyeol yang merasakan Baekhyun berontak hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Bodoh. Aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol kembali tertawa idiot. Tawanya tidak berhenti. Melihat hal itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhenti tertawa, idiot. Aku menunggumu 10menit yang lalu. Dasar lamban" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil milik Chanyeol tentu saja. Sedangkan sang pemilik mobil hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Maaf Baby. Mr Hwang memanggilku tadi" Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Oh"

"Jangan cemburu, Baby. Aku hanya tertarik padamu. Fyuuh" jiwa gombal Chanyeol mulai keluar. Baekhyun bergidik geli. Siapa juga yang cemburu?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memasukan tangannya diantara Lengan dan Tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan sentuhan Kulit Baekhyun dikulitnya mulai merasakan hormonnya memberontak. Kulit Baekhyun benar-benar halus. Chanyeol menjadi benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menuju apartemennya. Haha~ Dasar Licik. Setaunya, Hal seperti ini tidak masuk dalam susunan rencana mendekati Baekhyun di acara taruhan mereka. Tapi biarlah. Sekali-sekali tidak apa, Kan?

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang kekasih. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memandang Chanyeol datar. "Aku punya tangan sendiri, Okay"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Apa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya?

Chanyeol mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata Phoenixnya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan.

"Baby? Kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa?" dengan penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya.

"Jongdae. Jongdae dan Tao sedang berbelanja sekarang"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Jongdae? Bagaimana jika Jongdae mengatakan kejadian tadi pada Baekhyun? Bagaimanapun Caranya, Chanyeol harus menghentikan ini. Chanyeol menginjak rem mobil miliknya dengan cekatan. Yang membuat semua yang ada didalam mobilnya terlonjak. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Handponenya. Baekhyun menatap miris pada handponenya. Dan matanya beralih pada seseorang yang sedang mengendarai. Pasti Chanyeol sengaja.

"Yach! Kau merusak ponselku" Baekhyun berteriak. Membuat Chanyeoo kuwalahan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun

"Maaf, Baby. Aku akan segera menggantinya"

Baekhyun sepertinya marah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat dalam mood yang buruk. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku cium? "

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa.

.o.o.o.o.

Keduanya telah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Ruangan yang terlihat klasik langsung menyapa indra penglihatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang pandai sekali memilih tempat yang dapat menyejukkan mata. Baekhyun mendecak kagum. Dari dulu Baekhyun menginginkan apartemen. Tetapi ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mengizinkannya. Entah apa alasannya. Pernah sekali, Baekhyun menangis saat sang Ayah tidak mengizinkannya membeli apartemen. Saat itu, Baekhyun selalu menyela perkataan Ayahnya. Alhasil Ayahnya membentak.

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah datar saat mengingat hal tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut muka Baekhyun dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul Baekhyun. Si mungil tidak memberontak. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sehingga dapat melihat dengan jelas Rahang tegas Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, Diapartemenmu ada teman-temanmu?"

Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil-pun menoleh. "Hm? Tidak. Aku tidak mau orang idiot itu mengacaukan acara kita berdua, Baby" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang paling tinggi hanya tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya.

Cklek

Mereka telah sampai dikamar Apartemen Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendecak kagum. Chanyeol yang melihat binar di mata Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Menggemaskan. Seperti Puppy. Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Chanyeol juga terduduk disampingnya. Tetapi perlahan Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai Bantalnya. Baekhyun tertegun. Saat merasakan benda yang cukup berat terasa dibagian pahanya. Baekhyun menunduk. Netranya memandang lurus mata Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Keduanya masih terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai yang memiliki mata bulan sabit memutuskan eyecontact mereka. Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. Tercipta suasana Canggung disini. Baekhyun kembali menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol mengusak wajah tampannya di sekitar perut Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh disekitar perutnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha keras agar Chanyeol tidak mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang menggila.

"Baek, matamu sangat indah"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Jari lentiknya dengan ragu mulai menyisir pelan rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tertegun saat indra pendengarannya dapat menangkap suara lembut Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut dengannya. Sejenak, Chanyeol melupakan penyebab mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Taruhan. 3 Hari lagi pengungkapan taruhan. Dan tandanya 3 hari lagi Hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun membencinya.

"Baek, buatkan aku makanan." Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepis lembut tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatkan makanan jika saja kau tidak mau bangkit dari pangkuanku?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan ketus Byun Baekhyun. Dengan semangat, Chanyeol bangkit dari acara tiduran-nya. "Ayo Baby, buatkan banyak makanan"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja, Giant" Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah kaget Chanyeol. Dan bergegas membuatkan makanan untuk sang kekasih.

Dengan lihai Baekhyun memasakkan nasi goreng untuk Chanyeol. Yeah Baekhyun memang hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng. Chanyeol mendelik saat nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi tersaji didepannya.

"Apakah ini enak?"

Baekhyun kembali memasang raut wajah datar. Enak saja Chanyeol meremehkan masakannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan mulai memasukan sesendok nasi goreng buatan sang kekasih.

"Enak, Baby. Tetapi aku berani jamin. Tubuhmu lebih enak daripada nasi gorengmu"

CTAK

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan saat sendok nasi melayang dan mendarat tepat dikepalanya. Baekhyun menyeringai. "Berani kau berbicara kotor pada ku, aku akan memberikanmu seluruh jurus hapkido milik-ku"

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Baekhyun yang melihat kegugupan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipermainkan bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggelitiki bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sensitif. Pinggangnya. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat jemari Chanyeol seperti menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan airmata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat pada Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun sempat panik. Tetapi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan tenang.

Bibir Chanyeol sekarang sudah merekat erat di bibir milik Baekhyun. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Baekhyun mencoba membalas. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat mengetahui Baekhyun membalas. Walau masih terasa kaku.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak nyaman mulai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tempat tidur milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menindihnya. Sial! Baekhyun sangat panik sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih"

Baekhyun mulai bernafas lebih tenang. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol mulai menyatukan tautan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan mabuk kepayang. Puas dengan rasa bibir Baekhyun, Kecupan Chanyeol mulai bergerak kearah leher yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ketika bibir Chanyeol mengenai titik tersensitifnya. Leher bagian kanan miliknya. Baekhyun semakin menegang saat kecupan Chanyeol perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gigitan kecil.

Ssh Aah

Desahan yang Baekhyun tahan akhirnya keluar. Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun semakin membuat libidonya membludak naik. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing seragam milik Baekhyun satu-persatu. Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol meletakan Tangan Baekhyun agar dilingkarkan dilehernya.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan kegiatanya. Memberi 'tanda' bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Milikmu, Chanyeol? Yakin?

Tanda itu semakin bertambah banyak. Chanyeol mulai turun kearah dada Baekhyun yang terdapat tonjolan kecil berwarna Coklat muda. Sementara bibir Chanyeol membuat tanda, Dengan ragu Tangan besar milik Chanyeol mengusap Nipple Baekhyun perlahan. Desahan Baekhyun semakin menggila. Baekhyun merasa ternodai sekarang. Tapi.. Baekhyun menyukainya.

Keduanya masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Chanyeol ! Cepat Buka pintunya bodoh!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Jongin diluar sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol. Dengan nafas yang memburu. Baekhyun berkata kalau diluar ada Jongin. Dengan malas Chanyeol beranjak dari 'acaranya' .

Dengan panik Baekhyun langsung memakai Seragamnya. Penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan. Jadi Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sedikit menyesal. Awas saja. Baekhyun kesini untuk mencoba mencari lagu yang bisa ia nyanyikan di pentas seni kelas Chanyeol nanti. Tapi mereka malah berujung diranjang. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun terduduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin. Mata Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Wow Chanyeol, Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tidak ada. Jongin. Chanyeol aku ingin pulang sekarang" Baekhyun bernada ketus. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"Baek, kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan menentukan lagu apa yang akan aku bawakan pada saat pentas seni kelasmu, Chanyeol".

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas "Ayo aku antar"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol"

Perlahan Bayangan Baekhyun menghilang ditelan jarak. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Chanyeol, Kita tidak membuat skenario agar kau meniduri Baekhyun, Ingat? Aku pikir itu terlalu menyakitkan jika Baekhyun mengetahui kalau ia menjadi mainan-mu, Chanyeol" Chanyeol tertegun. Benar kata Jongin. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan nafsunya. Tapi demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan tadi.

"Kau mencintainya, Yeol"

"Entahlah, Aku menghawatirkannya" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya

* * *

><p><strong>H-1 Pentas Seni Kelas Chanyeol.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Pelajaran pertama sampai jam istirahat nanti Baekhyun freeclass. Kenapa? Gurunya izin karena suatu hal. Jadilah Baekhyun hanya bermalas-malasan dengan kedua temannya yang asik bermain kartu. Jongdae memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Jongdae yang menatapnya seperti tatapan.. Kasihan?<p>

"Hei Spongebob. Ada apa denganmu?" Jongdae mendengus. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun masih saja bercanda. Jadi Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Chen, Tao. Aku akan tampil dipentas seni kelas Chanyeol. Aku harap kalian datang" Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat semangat. Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak, Bacon. Kau tidak boleh tampil apa-apa disana" Baekhyun yang merasa dilarang hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Jongdae. Aku bisa menjaga diri" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah curiga pasti terdapat suatu hal di pentas seni Chanyeol nanti. Jongdae hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Temannya terlalu polos atau apa?

Ketiganya terlonjak saat mendengar bell Istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah ia janjikan pada Chanyeol. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolahnya tetapi tepat didepannya sudah terdapat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak harus melihatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah hafal wangi mint milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera bergegas menuju taman sekolah. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Jongdae.

Sesaimpainya, Chanyeol langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau. Terasa sangat segar. Baekhyun juga mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka perlahan kotak bekalnya. Menampakkan Bulgogi buatan Ibu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai memakan bulgogi itu dengan lahap. "ini enak, Baby. Siapa yang membuat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menampakkan giginya ''Ibuku"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan makannya.

"Baek, sepulang sekolah ikut aku. Aku akan membelikanmu Tuxedo untuk tampil besok" Baekhyun menggeleng. Tanda tidak setuju. Baekhyun punya Banyak sekali tuxedo d rumahnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sayang"

Baekhyun hanya memasang raut wajah datar. Serterah apa kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Keduanya nampak terlihat mesra. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang disekitar. Termasuk ketiga teman Chanyeol yang sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka.

"Aku pikir cerita cinta mereka akan seperti di drama-drama"

Ucap salah satu lelaki yang paling putih disana. Kedua temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.o.o.o.o.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan tampil di pentas seni kelas Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam –kemarin Chanyeol juga membawa Baekhyun ke salon untuk mengganti warna rambut –dipadukan dengan Tuxedo berwarna putih –pemberian Chanyeol kemarin. Bagaimanapun Caranya, ia harus terlihat manly nanti! Baekhyun sedikit memberikan sentuhan Eyeliner disekitar matanya agar matanya yang tersenyum dapat tercetak dengan jelas. Perfect. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya perlu menunggu Chanyeol datang menjemputnya.

Handponenya berdering tanda pesan masuk.

**Fr; Chanyeol**

**Aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Aku harap kau terlihat cantik hari ini, Baby. Haha**

Baekhyun terkekeh. Langsung saja Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun bersyukur ibu dan ayahnya tidak berada di rumah hari ini. Jadi Baekhyun tidak harus menjelaskan dengan siapa dirinya pergi. Yeah mengingat ayahnya tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Mata bulan sabitnya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang bersender di pintu mobil merahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Sangat tampan!

"Chanyeol, aku sudah siap" Chanyeol membuka kaca matanya. Matanya sedikit membola. Baekhyun, benr-benar mempesona!

"Kau Can –"

"Tampan" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas dan membukakan pintu untuk Kekasih nya yang bisa dipastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun bersifat lembut padanya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati desiran angin yang berasal dari jendela yang sedikit Baekhyun buka. Chanyeol benar-benar terhanyut dengan pikirannya. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Baekhyun membencinya. Itu pasti. Tapi Chanyeol gengsi –tentu saja untuk meminta maaf. Temannya akan habis mengejeknya. Jadi yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya akting.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di sekolahnya. Tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan milik Baekhyun. Menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya yang bergegas menuju Ruang Seni. Sekarang mereka berdua telah duduk dibagian nomor dua dari depan. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol sangat resah. Kenapa sih Chanyeol ini?

Waktu terus bergulir sampai pada saatnya Baekhyun yang akan tampil kali ini. Jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

**What Is Love**

**I lost my mind **

**(aku kehilangan pikiranku)**

**when you walk into my sight****  
><strong>**The whole world around you get in slow motion****  
><strong>**Please tell me if this is love**

**(saat kau berjalan di dalam pandanganku  
>Seluruh dunia di sekitarmu menjadi slow motion<br>Tolong beri tahu aku apakah ini cinta)**

Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan detakan jantungnya menggila.

**Love is everywhere, it lets me forget hurt, help take away sadness, learn to care  
>Fought before, cried before, still can hugembrace  
>Please tell me if this is love<strong>**  
><strong>(Cinta ada dimanapun, membuatku melupakan sakitku, membuang kesedihanku, belajar untuk menyayangi  
>Dahulu bertengkar, menangis, namun masih bisa memelukmu<p>

Beri tahu aku jika ini adalah Cinta)

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya mata bulan sabitnya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens dan tersenyum kearahnya

**When I hold your hand, the whole world envies****  
><strong>**When you kiss me, I realize that this feeling will never change**

**(Ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu, seluruh laki-laki iri****  
><strong>**Ketika kau menciumku, aku sadar kalau perasaan ini tak akan berubah)**

Mata Baekhyun membola saat melihat hoobaenya –Joy yang beradaa di samping Chanyeol menarik lembut leher Chanyeol. Dan menyatukan Tautan mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berharap ia sedang bermimpi.

**They say forever, maybe not anymore****  
><strong>**However you trusted that I would love you no matter what, you will slowly understand**

(Mereka mengatakan selamanya, mungkin tidak lagi  
>Entah bagaimana kau akan percaya kalau aku mencintaimu apa adanya, kau akan mengerti aku dengan perlahan)<p>

Chanyeol menyeringai saat Kris menatapnya dalam hati, ia berkata tidak seharusnya ia mencampakkan Baekhyun.

**I don't know why, nothing can replace this feeling****  
><strong>**Love is unexpected, you let me become the best man****  
><strong>**As long as I'm by your side, life becomes glorious**

(Cinta itu tidak terduga, kau membiarkanku menjadi laki-laki terbaik  
>Sejauh aku bisa berada di sampingmu, hidup ini menjadi luar biasa)<p>

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya. Tetapi mata Baekhyun hanya terdapat pada satu titik. Dihadapannya. Segera Baekhyun turun dari Panggung.

Kris mengangkat Kunci mobil miliknya –mungkin dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. Tertawa meremehkan.

"Selamat menerima kebodohanmu, Byun Pedas"

Dengan percaya diri Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun akan menangis sebentar lagi. Tapi nyatanya?

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan meriah. "Wow, Chanyeol. Aktingmu sangat bagus, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Merasa puas telah mempermainkanku? Semoga aku bisa menjadi barang taruhan kalian lagi" setelah berkata dengan penuh penekanan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Seharusnya dirinya menurut saat Jongdae mengatakan jangan menghadiri pentas seni itu. Baekhyun benar-benar benci dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati menjadi barang taruhan? Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis. Tapi satu lagi, ia menegaskan. Ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku menangis setelah mengetahui kelakuan bejat kalian?" Baekhyu menyeringai.

"Kau mencintainya, Baek"

"Aku Tidak mencintainya, Jongin"

"Kau pembohong"

"Jika aku adalah pembohong, lalu kalian apa?" skak mat. Jongin tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jongdae dan Tao menungguku ditaman" dengan cepat Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin dan segera bergegas dari tempat nista itu.

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.o.o.o.**

**A/N :** Haii aku update xdd bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya? Aku tau alurnya terlalu cepat. Well, aku benar-benar ingin segera menampilkan Obsesi Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Apa alurnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan CCC? Seriously, aku benar-benar berfikir keras agar alurnya tidak sama. Karena aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyontek. Well, isn't my style(?)

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dalam hati, ia merasa dirinya sangat kejam. Beruntung Kris menyerahkan Kunci mobilnya pada saat akhir Baekhyun bernyanyi. Jadi yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu adalah Baekhyun. Bukan dirinya atau Kris. Mata bulatnya dapat melihat bayangan –melalui Jendela Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang berbincang dan terlihat Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah frustasi.

"Dude, mungkin kau menang taruhan denganku. Tapi kurasa, kau kalah taruhan dengan Jongin. Jika aku menjadi kau, mungkin aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Kris. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Pasti lelaki mungil itu sangat membencinya.

Bibir tebalnya terus mengutuk perkataan-nya yang pedas "Selamat atas kebodohanmu, Byun Pedas" saat itu bibirnya menyeringai. Padahal dalam hati Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh keadaannya sedang meringis saat itu. Jika saja gengsinya dapat ditahan, Baekhyun tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Biarkan saja. Lain waktu ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Chanyeol terus menegaskan. Ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

Dilain tempat dan waktu yang bersamaan, Baekhyun juga bersikap sama. Menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai Chanyeol.

Keduanya sama. Sama-sama munafik dan membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !<strong>

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**.o.o. .o.o.**

"**Aku tidak mencintainya, Jongin"**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Confession<strong>

* * *

><p>Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya untuk menjauh dari ruang kesenian. Tatapannya datar. Dan, kosong? Kedua mata bulan sabit yang biasanya bersinar, kini telah berubah. Yeah setidaknya untuk hari ini. Karena biasanya sosok mungil itu akan tetap ceria –seperti biasa ketika esok hari. Netra-nya dapat melihat kedua teman idiotnya –Jongdae dan Tao sedang terduduk tenang disana. Dengan perlahan kaki yang dibalut dengan celana berwarna putih –sesuai tuxedo dengan perlahan mendekati Jongdae dan Zitao kemudian mulai mendudukan bokongnya disamping kedua temannya. Jongdae dan Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Keduanya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh. Suatu hal telah terjadi disini. Biasanya jika Baekhyun Bahagia, ia akan langsung tertawa lepas. Lain jika halnya Baekhyun sedang terkekeh. Tandanya, suatu hal –miris? Sedang terjadi.<p>

"Baek, ada –ap"

"Haha. Mereka menang. Sial. Shit" Jongdae terdiam saat mendengar umpatan kasar yang dilontarkan sahabat mungilnya itu. Jongdae menatap miris. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada sahabatnya?

"Baixian, tenanglah" sekarang yang paling muda yang menenangkan. Pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya terlihat sangat khawatir. Seperti inilah persahabatan mereka. Mereka saling mengejek, tetapi ejekan itu untuk menghibur. Tetapi disaat salah satu dari mereka sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Semuanya tenang. Serius. Seolah bersedia menjadi buku diary kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku sangat terkesan" Baekhyun terkekeh. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam. Berusaha menyimak apa yang sedang terjadi. "Dia yang membuatku malu karena pernyataan cinta –bulshit nya didepan warga sekolah, Dia Juga yang membuatku jatuh lemas karena perkataannya tadi." Baekhyun berkata dengan terengah-engah. Tao mulai mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. Seolah-olah seperti menenangkan. Sedangkan yang memiliki bentuk wajah persegi hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu, Baek?"

Jongdae bertanya dengan suara tidak terlalu kencang. Keduanya terlonjak kaget saat bahu Baekhyun mulai bergetar dan mata bulan sabit kesukaan mereka –Jongdae dan Tao mulai memerah. "Chanyeol, menjadikanku seperti alat bayaran untuk sebuah mobil" Baekhyun mengutuk suaranya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"Baek, kau mencintainya?"

Kenapa semua orang bertanya hal itu? "Ya Tuhan, Panda. Aku tidak mencintainya" nafas Baekhyun mulai tidak beraturan. Rasa sesak didadanya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika dirinya dijadikan barang taruhan? Jika saja Seulgi menjadikan ku barang taruhan, aku juga pasti akan sehancur ini" Baekhyun mulai mengusap pelan cairan kristal yang mulai keluar dari mata coklat miliknya. "Brengsek" Jongdae mendesis. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Gawat! Jika Jongdae sudah seperti itu, artinya Jongdae sudah melewati batas emosinya. Jongdae bisa saja berubah menjadi psikopat jika emosinya sudah diluar batas.

"Baek, kau sudah aku ingatkan agar tidak menghadiri pentas seni manusia planet itu. Tetapi kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, Baek. Aku lebih tau segalanya"

Baekhyun tersentak. Baru kali ini Jongdae membentaknya. Tao yang mendengar hal itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Jongdae "Hei Kotak. Tutup mulutmu, Bodoh" jari lentiknya menunjuk tepat dihidung yang lebih tua. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya menggeleng. Dan sedikit menahan tawanya.

Jongdae mengangkat dagunya "Apa Panda?"

"Kau berlaga seolah-olah tau segalanya. Diamlah, idiot. Kita akan membahasnya setelah Baekhyun tenang nanti. Dan jangan membuka mulut berisikmu itu untuk menyela perkataan Baekhyun. Pengganggu sialan" Tawa Baekhyun meledak saat itu juga. Kedua temannya memang pintar membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Kau yang tutup mulut bocah" Jongdae mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan panda ini?

"Aku tidak bocah. Buktinya, aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu" Tao Menarik sisi sebelah kanan bibirnya yang berbentuk bibir kucing sehingga tampak seringai jahat –imut. Bibirnya yang menyeringai kembali mengerucut saat Jongdae tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kau itu tidak normal. Tumbuh sepesat itu diwaktu muda. Lagipula aku fikir kau bukan panda. Mana ada Panda memiliki tinggi melebihi SMA Gyeongdam?" Jongdae menyeringai saat mata unta miliknya melihat Tao yang menendang udara kosong –tanda ia kesal. Lalu keempat mata itu beralih menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hey Bacon ! puas mentertawakan kami?" Tao dan Jongdae mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari suasana mencekam hanya bisa bereriak sambil tertawa. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mulai menahan pergerakan jari Jongdae dan Zitao yang sedang aktif menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya. Ketiga pemuda dengan perbedaan sifat itu tertawa bersama-sama. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari seseorang yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. I Really Miss You.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah dua hari setelah tragedi pengungkapan fakta taruhan Chanyeol dan tiga kawan idiotnya. Keadaan tidak berubah. Masih banyak yang menyangka kalau mereka masih berhubungan. Padahal, untuk sekarang Baekhyun membenci sosok jangkung bernama Chanyeol. Kaki mungil berlapiskan celana bermotif kotak-kotak itu sedang berjalan melalui lorong SMA Gyeongdam yang terkenal dengan megah dan kualitasnya. Lelaki mungil itu terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Tidak perduli dengan hal yang menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sepatu berwara Hitam dengan sedikit corak merah menghampiri pandangan mata cokelatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tahu persis siapa orang ini. Wangi mint yang menguar memperkuat dugaan kalau dia adalah<p>

"Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mendesis. Aura menegangkan dapat dirasakan disini. Mata sipit kebanggaan Baekhyun menatap mahluk idiot itu dengan tajam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman "Sial. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Chanyeol yang mematung. Seperti kehilangan Nyawa. Tetapi baru satu langkah Baekhyun bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol, langkah mungilnya kembali terhenti.

"Ah ya. Rambut merah milikmu semakin membuatmu, so.. Fucking Idiot, Giant."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar kekehan sinis dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya mulai melanjutkan tugasnya. Melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Sial, Aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Chanyeol mendesis tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

.ooooo.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Merasa sangat buruk. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi benar-benar membuat Baekhyun malas melakukan apapun. Seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah penghancur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Mr. Xiao menghentikan penjelasan mengenai rumus gravitasi yang dirumuskan oleh ilmuwan terkenal. Entah siapa namanya, Baekhyun tidak perduli. Lagipula kenapa orang zaman dahulu sangat suka menghitung hal aneh? Gravitasi saja pakai dihitung. Lagi pula jika kita menemukan durian jatuh dari pohonnya, tidak mungkin kan kita menghitung gaya gravitasinya sebelum kita mencicipi daging durian itu? Haha. Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan. Orang Zaman Dahulu pasti tidak punya suatu hal yang harus dikerjakan selain meneliti. Untuk saja neneknya bukan salah satu dari peneliti itu.

Semua siswa mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Xiao. Tapi tidaj dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu hanya asik bersenandung. Lebih baik bersenandung daripada mengerjakan tugas aneh dari si melambai - Mr. Xiao itu. Baekhyun memanggil Mr. Xiao dengan sebutan melambai karen guru itu sama-sekali tidak tegas. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun malas saat jam pelajarnnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat ada sebuah jari mencolek lengannya. "Ada apa?"

Itu Jongdae. Jongdae sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan yang... Rajin? Biasanya anak itu paling malas diantara yang lain. "Tadi aku bertemu Park Chanyeol" Jongdae memulai percakapan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisa tolong jangan bahas dia?" Baekhyun memohon dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. Jongdae menggeleng. Dan mulai bergerak antusias saat melihat Mr. Xiao keluar kelas.

Jongdae menangkup kedua pipi sahabatnya dan dengan sekali hentakan memaksa Baekhyun agar melihatnya. Baekhyun de javu. moment ini~ "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Chanyeol meminta nomor barumu padaku. Lalu, dengan nada sangat memelas, ia bertanya padaku 'bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?' nadanya memelas, tetapi wajahnya datar. Yasudah aku menjawabnya 'Mati' seperti itu." Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Hell ya~ Mati? Jongdae sama saja mendoakannya. Dasar Beagle Sialan!

"Kau jahat, Jongdae. Aku masih hidup kau bilang aku mati." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau tidak memberikan nomor handpone ku kan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan pertanyaan dengan sedikit berharap. Jongdae terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Enak saja dia. Aku tidak mau mahluk aneh itu kembali menyentuh Sahabatku walau hanya menyentuh sehelai rambutnya saja" Jongdae berkata dengan dramatis. Baekhyun menyernyit jijik. Jongdae memang sangat aneh.

"Ough~ Terimakasih, Beagle-pop" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Matanya ia alihkan bergerak menatap pemuda jangkung berkulit sedikit kecoklatan sedang tertidur? Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Panda itu tidak berubah sejak awal ia pindah kesini. Ugh aku rasa julukan itu tidak salah untuknya. Dia memang panda yang polos. Ia kan, Jongdae?"

keduanya tertawa ketika melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk. Seperti menandakan bahwa Tao sempat mendengar perkataan mereka.

PRANG

Semua murid terlonjak kaget saat bunyi pecahan kaca menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Mata cokelat milik Baekhyun bergerak meneliti Bola Basket yang menggelinding didepan kelasnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah bola basket itu. Dan jemari mungilnya tergerak untuk mengambil Bola Berwarna merah kecoklatan itu. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis saat matanya membaca kata 'pc' disekitar garis bola basketnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan benar saja, Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya sedang berdiri mengahadap kelasnya. Mereka pasti sedang membolos. Dengan bola basket ditangannya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah Mahluk Nista.

"Mau apa kau melempar bola ke arah kelasku? Setauku, lapangan Basket berada disebrang sana, tuan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang.. Entahlah.

"Mencari Sensasi, Huh?" Telinga peri Chanyeol dapat mendengar tawa merdu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"haha. Lelaki haus sensasi." Baekhyun membuang bola basket itu. Dan membalikan tubuh mungilnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika tangan besar itu menahan tangan kirinya. Seketika Baekhyun menegang saat tangan itu menariknya yang secara otomatis tubuhnya berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya ke kening milik Baekhyun. Mata Bulatnya dapat melihat Baekhyun menegang. Dalam hati ia terkekeh. Baekhyun masih sama. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Baekh~~ Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Baekhyun bergidik saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol menyapu permukaan pipinya. Setelah sadar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak ada persiapan pun akhirnya oleng dan melepas kontak fisik mereka.

"Shut up ur Mount. Bitch"

Jongdae dan Tao menganga disana. Menandakan bahwa mereka kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Oh Ayolah~ Setau mereka Baekhyun tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata sampah itu. Semarah apapun. Itu menandakan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

Jangankan Jongdae, Baekhyun saja terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya memutar bolanya malas saat melihat Jongdae dan Zitao sedang bertepuk tangan meriah. "Bacon, Kau Hebat!" keduanya tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek Ayo pulang bersama!"

Ketiganya terdiam. Mencoba mendalami suara itu. Haha itu Suara Chanyeol, idiot.

Ketiganya hanya berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Tidak menghiraukan ajakan Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan Is Back!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pukul Setengah Satu siang, Suara dentingan bell berbunyi. Menandakan seluruh siswa SMA Gyeongdam dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Semua Murid terlihat sangat antusias. Melepaskan penat selepas sekolah tidak masalah, kan?<p>

Begitu juga dengan tiga sekawan dari kelas XI-D . Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Zitao. Ketiga sekawan itu berniat akan refreshing di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka ingin menjemput sahabatnya yang berasal dari Beijing. Sekarang Luhan -sang sahabat sudah hampir sampai di Incheon. Kali ini Baekhyun harus merelakan mobil berwarna hitam miliknya untuk dikendarai berkeliling seoul oleh teman-temannya. Baekhyun merasa ia seperti Supir. Tapi, Tidak apa. Ini juga untuk kepentingannya, kan?

Aku akan sedikit menjelaskan tentang persahabatan mereka. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Luhan sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berada di tingkat SMP. Lalu Luhan terpaksa pindah ke Beijing setelah lulus SMP dikarenakan urusan bisnis keluarganya. Awalnya Luhan menolak. Tapi melihat ibunya yang memelas padanya membuat Luhan tidak tega. Ibunyanya sudah rela membanting tulang seharian demi kebutuhannya. Ya, Ayah Luhan meninggalkannya sewaktu Luhan masih didalam kandungan. Meninggalkannya selama-lamanya karena kecelakaan yang dialami ayahnya. Maka dari itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Beijing.

Lanjut kisah persahabatan mereka. Setelah Berpisah dengan Luhan, -Asal kalian tau, tidak ada acara tangisan disana. Yang ada hanya acara sumpah serapah- keduanya; Baekhyun dan Jongdae kembali masuk disekolah yang sama. Satu kelas saat kelas sebelas. Pada saat kelas sepuluh, mereka berbeda kelas. Tentu saja.

Pada saat kelas sepuluh, kelas Baekhyun mendapati Siswa baru pada awal semester genap. Anak itu Zitao. Si polos dan Si pemalu. Baekhyun yang gemas sendiri mengajak Tao untuk berteman dengan mereka. Alhasil, Zitao si pemalu sudah lenyap.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Rusa China itu sudah megetahui adanya anggota baru dalam 'keluarga' mereka. Luhan tidak masalah. Malah ia sangat menyukai Zitao. Mereka berempat lebih sering berkomunikasi melalui Skype. Membuat Luhan menjadi tau sosok Zitao.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai dibandara Incheon. Tak Lupa mereka membawa Banner bertuliskan 'Lu Han' agar si rusa lebih mudah bertemu dengan mereka. Kali ini yang mengangkat banner adalah Zitao. Mengingat yang paling muda dan juga ehm.. Paling tinggi.

"Bacon!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat telingannya merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat lelaki cukup mungil bersurai oranye sedang berlari kearah mereka. Begitu juga Jongdae dan Zitao.

GREP

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Maklumi saja. Baekhyun yang dilihat pertama oleh Luhan. Jadi, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang dipeluk Luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya "Demi Tuhan ! Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian. Oh im so.. Fcking Miss our moment" keempatnya tertawa. Mata Rusa milik Luhan tergerak untuk melirik pemuda tinggi disamping Jongdae. Matanya membola. "Zitao?"

Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan! Sungguh! aku sangka kau memiliki tubuh yang mungil seperti Bacon ini" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Tao Hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pertumbuhanku, tidak lambat, okey?"

"Yach! Panda Bodoh" Semuanya tergelak. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. "Ugh~ Ayo cepat ke mobilmu. Aku sangat lelah. Rasanya aku menginginkan kita bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku yang akan Traktir" Semuanya bersorak. Dasar anak sekolah. Maunya yang gratis.

Hey, Selama ada yang Gratis, tak perlu memilih yang bayar, kan?

.oooo.

Baekhyun mendecak kagum. Gila, mereka baru pulang pukul lima Sore. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain dan menginap dirumah Luhan yang baru. Lagipula, besok hari minggu.

"Aku ingin bercerita" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ketiga temannya hanya meliriknya. Bingung dan penasaran.

"Cerita Saja" Jongdae akhirnya mengeluarkan satu kata.

"Ibuku menikah lagi saat di Beijing" ketiga temannya terlonjak kaget. "APA?"

"Ya, Ibuku menikah lagi dengan salah satu teman koleganya. Aku akui Pria itu memang Baik dan Tampan. Tetapi, Anaknya... Anaknya belum menerima itu" Tao yang melihat keadaan Luhan sangat frustasi, dengan polos hanya mengusap bahu pria bermata rusa itu.

"Anaknya bahkan tidak mau datang pada saat pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu. Dan kalian tahu? Sekarang aku akan tinggal dengannya. Dia belum menerima Ibuku. Tapi dia sangat menerima kehadiranku, saat di email, dia selalu memanggilku 'Hyung' karena aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Aku cukup senang. Tetapi, ia masih memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan 'Ahjumma'. Ayahnya memang mengatakan, kalau Anak itu ingin mempunyai seorang saudara. " tanpa Luhan sadari Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Baekhyun menangis karena ia sangat merasakan bagaimana berada diposisi Luhan. Disaat Ibunya menjadi seperti 'tidak dianggap'

"Maka dari itu, aku mohon. Bantu aku agar anak itu mau memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan Ibu." Akhirnya airmata itu lolos juga. Luhan memang paling lemah soal urusan 'Ibu' anak itu akan menangis seperti rusa yang tersesat.

Tiga orang lainnya hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Lu! Aku akan menjadi yang terdepan untuk meluluhkan saudara tirimu itu" Luhan terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku pegang omonganmu, aku benar-benar akan menjadikanmu Bacon, Baek" Luhan dapat melihat tatapan datar dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh geli.

Untuk dua detik, keadaan mobil menjadi hening.

"Kau tau Luhan? Salah satu dari kita ada yang berbeda haluan" itu suara sialan Jongdae. Damn! Baekhyun sangat tau maksud dari omongan Jongdae adalah dirinya. Heol~ Baekhyun masih seratus persen Lurus! Yeah~ Walaupun Lehernya pernah di'lewati' oleh bibir seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi, saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar Khilaf, oke?

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menyernyit bingung. Kedua manusia nista -menurut Baekhyun itu sekarang menyeringai.

"Gay, Baekhyun.. G-"

"Shut up, Jongdae. Kau benar-benar merasa paling benar" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa nista.

"Kalau kau tidak Gay, tidak mungkin kau menang-"

"Cukup Jongdae! Beagle Sialan! Kotak! Idiot! Motherfucker!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Sedangkan Jongdae, Tao dan Luhan tertawa.

"Hey, itu tidak masalah. Asal kalian saling mencintai" Luhan tersenyun tipis

"Lu, disana ada pertigaan, kemana arah rumahmu?" Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan. Luhan mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kiri, Baek. Belok ke arah kiri" Baekhyun hanya menangguk. Dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal perumahan ini. Tapi, ? Baekhyun mengusir pikiran negatifnya.

"Berhenti"

Luhan berkata cukup kencang. Keempat orang itu langsung membuka sealtbelt nya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil hitam milik Baekhyun.

Saat itu juga mata Baekhyun membola.

"Lu, kau yakin tidak salah alamat?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak. Saudara-ku mengatakan ini alamatnya. Nomor lima puluh enam" Luhan mengecek ulang ponselnya. Mengecek email dari saudaranya.

"Nah aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Nah ayo kita masuk. Ia akan membukakan pintunya" dengan semangat Jongdae, Tao dan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu mewah itu. Kecuali Baekhyun.

Tuhan.. Ini mimpi buruk

Luhan memencet Bell rumah saudara tirinya. Setelah memencet bellnya sebanyak dua kali, decitan pintu mulai terdengar. Munculah sesosok lelaki tinggi yang mungkin menyamai Tao. "Selamat Datang, Hyung" lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Dibalas juga senyuman hangat dari Luhan "Terima Kasih, Chanyeol". Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nah, Ayo masuk." Luhan mengajak ketiga temannya yang sibuk mematung. Terutama Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu bergerak gelisah.

"Hey, Baek kau kenapa? Ayo masuk!" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya berjalan memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas. Tepat ditengah-tengah pintu, Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan mencengkram pundaknya. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol. Kita sudah tidak ada urusan apapun" Baekhyun berkata dengan tajam. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dan memberikan jalan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang berada di ruang televisi Chanyeol.

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, aku pdate ^0^ Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu. aku mempercepat posting ff ini di bandin OB Karena aku ingin meluruskan suatu hal. Untuk salah satu pemberi kritik (atau bash?) yang tidak menggunakan nama  **Guest ** aku benar benar berterimakasih. well, apa alur cerita ini tidak masuk akal? jika memang iya, ak mohon bimbingannya. aku juga baru didunia ff ini.

**Ga ada Kesan sad pada saat Chanyeol menyatakan taruhannya : **Maaf. sekali lagi maaf. aku berarti belum berhasil. aku akan terus belajar dan belajar^0^ Well, Focus FF ini tidak jatuh pada saat Chanyeol taruhan dengan temann-temannya. tetapi fokus FF ini adalah Obsesi Chanyeol. jadi aku tidak mau terlalu mendalami soal Taruhan. mengerti?

dan untuk **Guest** aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritiknya. tapi alangkah lebih baik jika kamu menggunakan akun agar kita bisa bertukar fikiran dan kamu tidak terlalu terlihat pengecut ^0^

tetapi aku jauh lebih berterima kasih pada reader yang masih mau membaca FF murahan ini. Well, bisa kalian tebak apa yang akan terjadi dirumah Chanyeol? ayo menebak di kolom komentar XD

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, untuk kali ini aku tidak menerima Bash/Flame. Aku hanya menerima Bash jika ia menggunakan Akun. Jika tidak menggunakan akun, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin meladeni seorang yang hanya bisa mengejek karya orang lain. Well, seperti di FF aku "Oh,Baekhyun" . karma itu ada. Dan karma itu berlaku. Dear ****Guest (Yang memberi saya Bash). **** Kau seperti pengecut. Terimakasih**_

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Here We Go...**

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas saat handponenya berdering. Wajah tampannya kembali memasang wajah datar. Saat dihadponenya terpampang deretan huruf yang membentuk kata "Ayah". Dengan gerakan malas, Chanyeol menggeser touchscreennya. Dan segera menempelkan handponenya ke telinga peri milik Chanyeol. "Hallo ayah"

Chanyeol memasukan makanan ringan itu ke mulutnya. "Kau berada dimana, Chanyeol?" Suara sang ayah mulai terdengar disebrang sana. Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung.

"Apartemen, Ayah. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar ayahnya mendecak kesal. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kau punya Rumah yang besar kenapa kau memilih tinggal di apartemen? Sekarang cepat pulang. Kakak tirimu akan segera sampai di Seoul"

Chanyeol kembali berdecak malas. "Untuk apa aku menetap dirumah yang sangat megah tetapi tidak ada aura kehangatan disana? Kalau bukan karena Hyung, aku sungguh tidak ingin berada dirumah saat ini, ayah. Apalagi jika ada kau dan wanita itu"

"Tutup mulutmu Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengikuti omongan sang ayah, tetapi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Hyejeong adalah Ibumu"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau menganggapnya Ibu. Sekalipun yang menyuruhku adalah orang yang aku cintai. Aku tutup ayah. Aku akan pulang kerumah."

Chanyeol memutus sambungan secara sepihak dan bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jaket berarna hitam miliknya dan segera bergegas untuk segera pulang dai rumahnya. Walaupun Luhan adalah Kakak tirinya, tetapi Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya. Yeah Chanyeol memang sangat menginginkan mempunyai kakak.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi, ia akan memanggil Hyejeong dengan sebutan 'Ibu'

* * *

><p><strong>If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !<strong>

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**P.S : Aku memberikan FF ini rating M karena banyak kata-kata yang kasar. Contoh seperti Chapter kemarin terdapat kata "Bitch". Aku tidak mensensor perkataan itu karena sudah jelas kan, rating FF ini adalah Mature. Lagipuula aku merasa kurang nyaman jika sedang saling mengejek jika kata-kata tersebut disensor. Misalnya "Shut up ur mounth bitch" kan bakalan ga enak jika teksnya menjadi seperti ini "Shut up ur mounth teeet(?)" **

**Ayo kita berimajinasi^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat jam dinding diatas televisinya. Ini sudah pukul lima sore. Tetapi Hyung-nya belum juga datang. Errgh Chanyeol sangat benci menunggu. Chanyeol mengosongkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa permisi Bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum singkat padanya melewati pikirannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol merindukan itu. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar berat dengan gengsi. Chanyeol merasa sangat fatal jika Baekhyun mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol sangat khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun pada saat pengungkapan taruhan. Dan jika boleh jujur Chanyeol tidak suka saat Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan Khawatirnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya merasa bahwa dirinya hanya terbawa suasana.<p>

Chanyeol masih memikirkan bagimana caranya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah paham sifat Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan mudah luluh pada seseorang yang menyakiti hatinya. Itulah Baekhyun. Umpatan kasar yang Dilayangkan Baekhyun pada saat dengan sengaja Chanyeol memecahkan salah satu kaca kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar menakutkan jika seperti itu.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat Baekhyun mendadak gugup karena Chanyeol yang menempelkan keningnya dengan kening milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan milik Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membeku. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Well, Chanyeol mengaku ia menyesal telah menjadikan Baekhyun 'mainannya' faktanya, hatinya dan pikirannya sekarang telah dipermainkan Baekhyun. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti menuju selain pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi. "Baekhyun sialan. Keluar dari pikiranku" Chanyol terus mnsugestikan hal itu. Namun sialnya, wajah manis milik Baekhyun, masih ingin selalu menghipnotis pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jika Chanyeol diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Dan Baekhyun memaafkannya, Chanyeol akan memeluk Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa pas dipelukannya lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan kemudian –HENTIKAN PIKIRAN MESUM-MU, PARK! –drrt drrt

Handpone Chanyeol bergetar. Menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Chanyeol berbinar saat membuka pesan. Itu hyungnya! Akhirnya ia datang juga.

Fr; LuHyung

Aku sudah sampai, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah.

Akhirnya ia tidak sendirian lagi dirumah ini. Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak membuka pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan sesosok lelaki mungil sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Chanyeol tertegun. Kenapa.. Luhan sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sekarang. Sedangkan hyungnya berwarna oranye.

"Selamat datang, Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan membalasnya. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Nah, Ayo kita masuk. Hey Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?""

Chanyeol tertegun saat hyungnya menyebut nama 'Baek'. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memandang kesegala arah. Luhan mulai berjalan melewati pintu. Diikuti oleh dua manusia pengganggu. Jongdae dan Tao. Mata Phoenix miliknya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil memainkan handponenya. Tepat ditengah pintu, Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya satu langkah. Sehingga tubuh mungil yang sangat cocok didalam rengkuhan Chanyeol sedikit meringkuk. Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat aroma Vanilla mulai memasuki indra penciumannya. Lima detik kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya. Menatap Baekhyun intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melayangkan tatapan kebencian. Chanyeol sedikit meringis. Apa tidak ada harapan lagi?

Hey Tuan, memang kau mengharapkan apa?

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol. Kita sudah tidak mempunyai urusan apapun." Baekhyun berkata dengan sinis. Chanyeol mundur satu langkah mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan tas punggungnya dan segera menyusul Luhan dan dua teman idiotnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun. Yeah. Mumpung Baekhyun ada disini. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

By The Way, Dunia sangat sempit. Haha. Atau ini semacam.. Takdir?

.oooo.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Moodnya benar-benar jelek sekarang. Semoga saja ketiga teman bodohnya itu tidak memperburuk keadaan. Mata bulan sabitnya melirik Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. "Hey Bacon, dunia sempit sekali yah" Jongdae terkekeh. Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Jongdae. Jongdae semakin tertawa geli. Keduanya terdiam saat adik-kakak itu -Chanyeol dan Luhan bergerak duduk di hadapan mereka. Luhan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol pun begitu. Tapi dimata Baekhyun, itu sangat idiot.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. "Well, Kenalkan dia Chanye-"

"Cukup Luhan. Kami sudah mengenal mahluk nista ini" Baekhyun berkata dengan ketus dan tersenyum miring. Chanyeol juga begitu. Luhan yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baixian, jangan berbicara seperti itu" dengan nada sok menggurui tetapi polos, Zi Tao mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Baekhyun menurunkan topi miliknya hingga menutupi wajah imutnya.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol itu memang nista-kan?" Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Luhan.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian? Bacon, baru kali ini kau semarah itu" Luhan berkata dengan bingung. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Rusa, Chanyeol lah yang membuat Baekhyun berubah halu-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kotak sialan" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongdae. Jongdae tidak marah dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Pria berwajah persegi itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, Tao Juga. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya Frustasi. Dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha agar tetap tenang. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh. Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Lu, Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku.. Ingin beristirahat. Dimana kamarnya?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Nah maka dari itu, kita akan merundingkan soal kamar".

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubunya dan menutup wajahnya. "Nah. Disini hanya dua kamar yang benar-benar tersedia"

Luhan menjentikan jarinya. "Yang pertama, Kamar Chanyeol. Yang kedua, Kamarku"

"Karena itu aku akan membuat kartu undian, supaya adil. Dua orang dikamar Chanyeol dan Satu orang dikamarku" Luhan mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan

"AKU BERSAMA LUHAN" Baekhyun berteriak memotong omongan Luhan. Luhan meringis. Baekhyun sangat berisik.

"Diamlah, Bacon." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Luhan membentaknya.

"Nah, Kertas ini akan ku tuliskan namaku dan Chanyeol. Setelah aku acak. Kalian boleh mengambilnya" Luhan menangkup tiga kertas di tangannya. Dan mulai mengacak-acak kertasnya. Ketiga kertas di tangannya kemudian dijatuhkan. Jongdae, Tao dan Baekhyun berebut mengambil kertas.

Ketiga orang itu membuka kertas secara perlahan. Terlihat Jongdae yang sangat senang disini. "Uuuh Yeah~ Aku bersama di rusa!"

Semua orang disana langsung terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri. "Aku tidak jadi menginap. Ayahku akan marah" Baekhyun segera berlari kearah pintu

Luhan, Jongdae dan Tao bergerak panik. "Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan berbisik frustasi. Kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Mata mereka melirik Chanyeol yang mulai tergerak untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Jongdae mendengus.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun masih terus berjalan.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol frustasi saat melihat Baekhyun masih saja berjalan.

"Baby, dengarkan omongan Giant-mu"

Luhan yang sedang meminum air mineral langsung tersedak. Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang layaknya pemeran drama. Berhasil. Baekhyun membeku disana. Masih terekam jelas dipikiran Baekhyun betapa bodohnya ia saat itu. Luka itu kembali terbuka. Baekhyun masih terdiam disaat bunyi decitan sendal rumah milik Chanyeol sampai di indra pendengarannya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dileher milik Baekhyun.

"Byun, Aku tau kau marah padaku. Bersikaplah profesional. Jangan membawa masalah pribadi kedalam kehidupan sahabatmu. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol terasa hangat di lehernya. Baekhyun memberontak.

"Aku tidak profesional? Hh bodoh"

Baekhyun mendesis. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kita Buktikan siapa yang sebenarnya tidak profesional." Baekhyun kembali bergerak mendekati teman-temannya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia merasa, dirinya-lah yang tidak profesional. Yeah kalian bisa tafsirkan apa maksud kalimat itu.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang king size milik Chanyeol. Tao yang menjadi satu kamar dengan Chanyeol yang tentunya satu kamar dengan Baekhyun, perlahan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun."Baixian, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemas. "Aku Baik. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi dan sedikit membasuh tubuhku.

Pikiran Chanyeol menjelajah kemana-mana saat Baekhyun menyebut kata 'tubuh'. Tubuh Baekhyun pasti sangat mulus. Yeah itu terbukti saat dirinya 'hampir' menyentuh Baekhyun. Yeah saat hari dimana mereka hampir menyatukan tubuh mereka jika saja Jongin tidak datang. Chanyeol berusaha menghapusl pikiran mesumnya. Tanpa ia sadari mata phoenixnya menatap intens seorang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar maniak -pikirnya.

Kaki mungilnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tersisa dua orang disana. Chanyeol dan Tao. Tercipta suasana Canggung disini. "Tao. Bisa keluar sebentar?" Tao mendelik. Mau apa Manusia raksasa ini. Haha ayolah Tao~ sadar diri !

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar nada menantang dari Tao.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengannya. Kumohon"

Tao menatap Chanyeol. Mencari kebohongan disana. "Baiklah. Jika Baekhyun terluka sedikitpun, akan aku pastikan tongkat wushuku melayang"

Tao berkata dengan sinis. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar milik Chanyeol.

Cklek

Tao menghela nafasnya. Tao telah memberikan kepercayaan pada Chanyeol. Tao bisa membaca raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Mungkin Chanyeol akan meminta maaf?

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Dae-yaa, Luge"

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Nampak seorang pemuda mungil berpakaian piyama berwarna merah bata sedang menguap. "Ada apa Panda?" Luhan bertanya.

"Chanyeol meminta aku keluar kamar karena mereka ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya." Luhan langsung terlonjak saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Ayo masuk" Luhan menuntun Tao  
>agar masuk ke kamarnya. "Kalau boleh aku tau, apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Luhan memulai percakapan mereka. Tao menatap Jongdae. Begitupun sebaliknya.<p>

"Chanyeol adalah Badboy di sekolah. Baekhyun adalah Korban terakhirnya" Tao mulai menjelaskan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Masih bingung.

"Baekhyun menjadi Barang taruhan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun bernyanyi di pentas seni kelasnya dan yeah. Aku tidak sanggup melanjuti. Baekhyun terlihat sangat tersakiti disitu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Baekhyun sesakit itu. Yeah mungkin karena ia baru pertama kali berpacaran" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku kira Chanyeol anak baik-baik"

.oooo.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu secara perlahan sesaat setelah Tao keluar kamarnya. Berjaga-jaga agar Baekhyun tidak kabur.

Sekarang Chanyeol bergerak untuk mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun itu mandi atau berbelanja sih? Lama sekali.

Cklek

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi hanya mempunyai kaus dalam tipis. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat pria tinggi dihadapannya. Baekhyun tambah terkejut saat tangan-tangan besar Chanyeol mulai merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Lepas, Idiot!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan. Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya dengan Dahi Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara"

Baekhyun masih memberontak. Yang paling tinggi menjadi panik. "Baek ayo kita bermain game" Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

"Siapa yang paling pertama bisa menjatuhkan salahsatu dari kita diatas ranjang itu, yang terjatuh diranjang harus memenuhi satu permintaan si pembanting" Baekhyun menyeringai. Ini saatnya Baekhyun membuktikan kalau dia itu Manly! Haha. Pemimpi.

Dengan seringai yang lebar Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin... Kau jangan menampakan diri lagi dihadapanku" Chanyeol tertegun. Apa bisa? Chanyeol semakin berambisi untuk menang. "Kau ingin apa, Giant?" Baekhyun terkekeh sinis sekarang.

"Aku ingin..." Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dan maju satu langkah mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik geli saat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan perkataanmu. Kali ini saja." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Baiklaah" Baekhyun berkata dengan santai. Seolah-olah dia akan menang.

Keduanya berjalan mendekati samping ranjang. "Satu.. Dua.. Tiga"

Permainan dimulai. Baekhyun dengan sedikit mengangkat tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Chanyeol. Berusaha menjatuhkan raksasa itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mencengkram erat pinggul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terus mendorong tubuh besar itu. Jika Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan gemas, Chanyeol sebaliknya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens. Baekhyun tertawa puas saat Tubuh Chanyeol sempat oleng tetapi dengan penuh kekuatan Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegap.

"Argh Chanyeol jangan terlalu keras, idiot" Terdengar suara rawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

Chanyeol kembali hilang keseimbangannya saat penyerangan Baekhyun kedua. Seperti adegan Slowmotion, Chanyeol hampir terjatuh. Tetapi dengan Cekatan, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada dipelukannya dan segera memutar tubuh Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun berada dibawahnya. Okay, Chanyeol Win!

"Arrrgh!" Baekhyun mendesis. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat tulang-tulangnya bertemu dengan ranjang Chanyeol.

"Kau kalah, Baby" Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

"Kau harus menuruti keinginanku, kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, Baek" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol mengecup Bahunya sekilas. "Yang pertama. Aku minta maaf atas taruhan itu" Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menepisnya. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku bukan wanita" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Lihat saja nanti" Chanyeol mendesah pelan

"Ayolah~ " Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengecup pipi Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahannya. "Aku memaafkanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah.

"Tapi, itu tidak menjanjikan aku mau bertatap wajah denganmu, oke"

Chanyeol mendesah malas.  
>"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Saat itu, Aku memang menargetkanmu sebagai mainanku. Tetapi entah mengapa. Kau selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku"<p>

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apasih yang dibicarakan si raksasa ini?

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah, Baek. Aku tidak sanggup ketika melihat wajah frustasimu"

"Chanyeol, Aku tidak menger -"

"Aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun membeku.

"Mau memulai semuanya dari awal?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lirih. Penuh harapan.

"Aku ingin tidur Chanyeol" Baekhyun butuh menenangkan pikirannya supaya bisa menerima semuanya. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Baek -"

"Chanyeol Tolong. Beri aku waktu" Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun bergerak untuk membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris. Perlahan tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat memberontak. "Baek, Kumohon"

akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam.

**Other Sides**

"Argh Chanyeol jangan terlalu keras, idiot"

"Panda, menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Baekhyun meringis?" Luhan berkata dengan nada kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongdae menatap malas kedua orang idiot itu. Luhan itu bagaimana, sih? Jelas-jelas Tao itu polos dan belum mengerti hal seperti itu. Jongdae menepuk dahinya saat Tao juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Dasar bodoh!

"Hey Rusa dan Panda. Lebih baik kalian tidur. Jangan sampai kalian mati penasaran disini. Lebih baik esok kita introgasi mereka" sekarang ketiganya menyeringai. Dasar. Jika sedang bodoh, mereka benar-benar bodoh. Tetapi jika mereka sudah dalam mode iblis, mereka juga akan menjelma menjadi iblis.

.o.o.o.o.

Cahaya dari sang mentari terus bergerak untuk menyusup kesetiap rumah. Termasuk rumah yang sedang dihuni oleh Lima pemuda. Mata pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Matanya mengerjap imut. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata bulan sabit miliknya.

Sekarang matanya sudah terbuka. Yang ia rasakan pertama kali saat ia membuka matanya adalah tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Paling itu si Panda. Dasar Manja -Pikir Baekhyun

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun membiarkan hal itu. Pikiran Baekhyun kembali tertuju pada kejadian malam tadi. Bermain game dengan Chanyeol yang berujung Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memijit pelan keningnya. Kenapa sih Chanyeol sangat senang mempermainkannya? Baekhyun merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat. Apa Tao mengalami mimpi buruk? Dasar bocah!

"Panda, Lepas pelukan-mu" Baekhyun tercenggang saat ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bergerak untuk segera membuka pintu.

Cklek...

Cklek.. Ckleck

Pintu tidak dapat dibuka. Pasti dikunci. Ya! Baekhyun harus mencari kunci itu. Omong-omong, sikap Baekhyun seperti Baru saja diperkosa oleh penculik. Haha

Baekhyun mencari disetiap Laci. Tetapi tidak ada. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yg masih tidur diposisi meringkuk. Baekhyun segera melompat ke ranjang dan tangannya bergerak menjelajahi seluruh kantung dipiyama Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya masih saja terus mencari. tanpa sadar, Mata Chanyeol sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun mulai menggerutu.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Pergerakan mereka terhenti. Kedua mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. "Selamat Pagi, Baek"

Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung berontak dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "Pagi. Aku ingin Kuncinya. Aku ingin bersama teman-temanku"

Chanyeol membungkuk mengambil sesuatu didalan kolong tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Ternyata kunci pintunya ada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pint dan mulai memasukkan kunci berwarna perak kedalam lubang kunci. Dan pintu terbuka. Baekhyun langsung tergerak menuruni tangga sambil mengusap matanya pelan. Ketika matanya terbuka, Baekhyun dapat melihat Teman idiotnya sedang menatap Baekhyun intens. Sial. Hari ini pasti akan terasa panjang.

.o.o.o.o.

Bibir Baekhyun masih sibuk bergerak mengembung karena mengunyah makanan. Tidak perduli teman-temannya yang sedari tadi terlihat membicarakannya. Terutama Jongdae. Si Kotak itu biang gosip! Beagle sialan. "Aku jadi curiga Bacon. Kau melakukan hal 'kutip' dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Big No, Kotak."

"BaiBai, Tapi tadi malam kami mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar kalian berdua. Pernyataan polos milik Tao membuat ketiganya -Luhan, Jongdae dan Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Tetapi dengn tatapan berbeda. Jika Luhan dan Jongdae menatap Tao dengan tatapan membunuh, Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan senyuman kecil. Terkadang beruntung memiliki teman yang kadang terlalu bodoh dan lama dalam menangkap suatu hal. Seperti Tao. Tapi jika Tao dalam sedang mode 'Cepat' itu tidak akan terjadi. "Nah Tao-ya~ Dari mana kalian mendengar hal itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada -sok manis. Mata panda milik Tao bergerak menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kita mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian" Tao mengatakan dengan nada yang.. Bangga? Luhan menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi serius, Baek. Kalau Chanyeol berbuat macam-macam dengan-mu, dan kita tidak disana. Apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya? Bayangkan itu" Baekhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Lagipula Tao, kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meneguk air mineral miliknya. Baekhyun mendengus saat Tao tidak menjawabnya.

Luhan mengambil snack yang di pegang Baekhyun dan mulai memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. "Bacon, Janjimu masih berlaku. Soal meluluhkan hati adikku agar mau memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan ibu" Luhan menyeringai. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Cabut saja janji-"

"Aku akan cepat luluh, Hyung. Jika saja orang yang membantumu meluluhkan hatiku adalah seorang pemuda mungil berambut hitam yang berada disini sekarang. Aku pasti langsung memanggil tante Xi dengan sebutan ibu" Itu suara Chanyeol yang bergerak menuruni tangga. Tunggu sebentar.

Rambut Luhan berwarna Oranye. Rambut Tao berwarna Hijau. Rambut Jongdae berwarna Cokelat. Hanya ada satu yang berwarna Hitam

**Byun Baekhyun**

Luhan Berbinar.

Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan Kasihan.

Jongdae menyeringai.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Haii aku update xdd bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya? Chapter depan Obsesi Chanyeol akan dimulai~~ Ada yang bisa menebak apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan demi mendapatkan Baekhyun? Ayo tebak di kolom komentar XD

FF ini ga akan berjalan sejauh ini tanpa review kalian. So,

Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Satu hari sebelum Luhan kembali ke Seoul.**

**1 New Message**

**Fr; Chanxeol ***.com**

**Subject; -**

**Ya Hyung. Mungkin aku sedang tertarik dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya untuk saat ini. Ini kebodohanku. Aku mempermainkannya. Sepertinya ia membenciku. Inisial namanya adalah B. Dia Mungil dan harus ku akui dia Cantik. satu yang harus kau tau, hyung. Dia laki-laki. Makanya aku tidak seragu ini. Dia mempunyai sahabat yang seperti panda dikelasnya. Aku kesusahan hyung untuk mendekatinya. Dua sahabatnya yang ia sebut 'panda' dan 'kotak' benar-benar mengganggu. Setelah kau tinggal denganku, aku akan mengenalkannya pada dirimu, Hyung. Cepatlah ke Seoul! Aku ingin melihat rupa Hyung-ku. 143**

Luhan tersenyum singkat saat membaca pesan email dari adiknya. Adiknya sedang jatuh cinta. Jika saja Luhan sudah berada di Seoul, ia berjanji akan segera membantu sang adik mendekati pujaan hatinya itu. Luhan terkekeh. Dasar bocah –pikirnya. Dengan gesit Luhan membalas pesan adiknya. Luhan tertawa geli saat membaca ulang pesannya. Luhan menyernyit saat kotak pesan masuknya terbentuk angka satu. Bukan, itu bukan Chanyeol. Luhan masih mengetik pesan balasan untuk Chanyeol. Pesan untuk Chanyeol dengan sementara ia arsipkan. Dan jemarinya bergerak untuk mengklik pesan yang ternyata dari sahabatnya itu.

**Fr; BaeCon **

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat email Baekhyun masih sama. Itu nama saran dari Luhan.

**Subject; Rusa! Aku sakit hati.**

**Lu, hei bodoh! Kau bisa membaca, kan? Beberapa waktu lalu, aku berpacaran dan gilanya, dengan seorang lelaki. Ia menyatakan cintanya dihadapan seluruh warga sekolah. Aku sangat malu, rusa bodoh!;**Luhan menyernyit saat membaca hal itu. Kenapa dia ikut menjadi sasaran rutukan Baekhyun?; **Jadi mau tidak mau aku menerimanya. Lalu ia mengajakku menjadi special-guest di acara pentas seninya. Dan kau tau, Lu? Dengan mudahnya orang itu mengambil kunci mobil milik temannya. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi aku baru sadar. Ia menjadikanku barang taruhan. Oh Tuhan, Aku straight –Lu tentu saja. Jika saja Seulgi melakukan hal itu, aku pasti akan sehancur ini. Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus membalas pesanku! Kami membencimu**

Luhan tersenyum sekilas. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Yeah walau ini hanya melalui email, tapi Luhan dapat membayangkan Baekhyun yang menghentakan kakinya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Luhan heran, ternyata lelaki itu tidak tau terima kasih. Beruntung ia mendapatkan kekasih selucu dan secute Baekhyun. Tapi masih saja di sia-siakan. Maka dari itu, Luhan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menyentuh sahabat mungilnya. Apalagi sampai membuat sahabatnya menangis

.

.

..

Tapi sekarang, Luhan memijit pelan keningnya. Ternyata, janji-nya pada Chanyeol berkaitan erat pada Baekhyun. Begitu Juga sebaliknya. Luhan Bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

.

...

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**P.S : Aku memberikan FF ini rating M karena banyak kata-kata yang kasar. Ayo kita berimajinasi^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Here We Go...**

"Benarkah itu Chanyeol?" Luhan berbinar saat Mendengar perkataan adik tirinya mengenai Ibundanya. Rambutnya Hitam. Pikir Luhan. Luhan semakin tersenyum lebar saat mata rusanya melihat rambut pemuda mungil yang sedang mengusap wajahnya. Byun Baekhyun. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat seperti mangkuk. "Chanyeol? Apakah itu Baekhyun?" Mata rusa Luhan dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menyeringai. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menangkup pipinya sehingga pipi chubby milik Baekhyub sedikit tertekan dan Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut. Chanyeol terkekeh. Mata Phoenixnya dilayangkan pada pemuda berwajah berbentuk persegi dengan pandangan malas. "menyingkirlah" Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol mendesis saat melihat Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil satu butir kacang ditoples.

"Ayolah"

Chanyeol kembali berbisik. Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol tersenyum sampai ketelinganya. Kemudian ia mendaratkan bokongnya terduduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya saat bahunya merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul tubuhnya. "Ya, Hyung. Baekhyun ora-"

"Rusa, Panda dan Beagle. Bukankah kita mau jogging? Ayo cepat! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh!" Dengan gerakan heboh Baekhyun mengajak ketiga temannya untuk lari pagi. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Diikuti Tao, Tentu saja. "Panda, kau mau apa?" Jongdae berteriak. Tao menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bingung. "Menyusul Baekhyun, tentu saja. Kita mau lari pagi kan?" Tao tersenyum polos.

Luhan dan Jongdae menatap Tao datar. Pikiran Panda itu pagi ini mungkin sedang lengser. "Panda, Hu-ang-zi-ta-o Kau baru saja dibodohi Baekhyun." Jongdae berkata dengan raut wajah datar.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, Tao. Si Bacon tidak tau jam. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Dia hanya ingin lari dari pernyataan adikku. Iya kan?" Luhan berkata sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sang adik. Chanyeol hanya meringis.

"Nah, Kita ingin membuat kue kan? Ayo kita siap-siap" Semua yang sedang duduk disofa pun bangkit.

"Nah, Jongdae. Kau bisa panggil Bacon." Jongdae mendengus.

"Selalu aku" Akhirnya Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Chanyeol yang ditempati Baekhyun. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara Baekhyun yang sedang bermonolog ria. "Demi Tuhan. Stupid. Bodoh. Chanyeol sialan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak mau meluluhkan hati Chanyeol. Brengsek." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara decitan pintu.

Chanyeol.

Satu nama yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung panik. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mendengar perkataannya barusan? "Bacon. Bodoh. Dan. Sok. Membenci. Chanyeol" Baekhyun memasang raut wajah datar. Itu suara Si beagle sialan -Jongdae.

"Aku memang membencinya"

Jongdae terkekeh sinis. "Jangan terlalu membencinya. Kau tau kan, dunia itu berputar?" Baekhyun membeku mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Jongdae benar. Dunia itu berputar. Saat ini ia membenci Chanyeol. Tapi siapa tau? Jujur. Baekhyun masih khawatir. Khawatir kalau perasaan bencinya menimbulkan rasa peduli sehingga kemungkinan besar ia bisa mencintai Chanyeol. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara derap kaki milik Jongdae.

"Baek, Mungkin aku memang sering menistakanmu. Tapi demi apapun, Baek. Aku, Tao dan Luhan benar-benar menyayangimu. Kami benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan sibodoh itu menyentuhmu bahkan seujung rambutpun. Kecuali ia benar-benar berubah untukmu." Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun "Mungkin kau bisa bicarakan soal janjimu meluluhkan hati adik Luhan yang nyatanya adalah Chanyeol agar ia mau memanggil tante Hyejeong dengan sebutan Ibu"

Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Terimakasih bodoh. Aku juga menyayangi kalian"

Jongdae memasang raut wajah datar. "Nah ayo turun kebawah. Kita akan membuat kue, Kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti seekor puppy. Jongdae terkekeh geli.

Tangan mungil milik pemuda bermata rusa itu masih sibuk mencatat daftar belanja yang harus dibeli. Saat ia tidak mendapat referensi, ia mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen yang ia pegang ke kepalanya. Dan langsung menjentikan jarinya saat mendapatkan Referensi. "Tao-ya.. Kau ingin topping apa?"

Tao mengetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu runcing miliknya. "Jeruk, Gege" Luhan mengangguk. Lalu Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang sudah paham langsung menjawab "Jeruk"

Luhan menunjuk Jongdae. "Jeruk" Luhan kembali mencatat. Dan matanya langsung melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja. Luhan memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Baek, Banyak yang memilih Jeruk. Jadi kita memakai topping jeruk saja, Oke?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku mau strawberry"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara manja Baekhyun "Hey Byun. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta balon" Tetapi Chanyeol langsung membeku saat netranya melihat tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya hingga menampakam lensung pipinya.

Handponenya bergetar. Dengan gesit Chanyeol mengambil handponenya yang tersimpan di saku celana pendeknya. Handpone berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis berwarna merah masih saja bergetar. Chanyeol menatap handponenya datar saat melihat nomor yang menelponnya. Nomor Jongin dengan nama 'Blackkai' di kontaknya. Chanyeol baru ingat, Tiga orang tidak waras dan idiot akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan handpone ke telinga peri miliknya. "Yopseo, hitam"

"..."

"Kau memang hitam, Oke. Terserah. Lagi pula sejak kapan kalian meminta izin jika main kerumahku? Biasanya kalian seperti orang mabuk salah masuk rumah."

"..."

"Kau Berisik, Bodoh! Sudahlah aku tutup. Ada Hyung-ku disini. Dan dua manusia kurcaci dan satu raksasa bermata panda" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun berharap pemuda mungil itu menggertaknya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Baekhyun hanya asik memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"..."

"YaYaYa. Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Tebak saja sendiri"

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, Jongin itu paling berisik diantara mereka berempat. Kris yang paling cuek dan -sok Cool. Sehun yang benar-benar Setan. Yeah setan. Sehun memang benar-benar sosok yang terlihat sangat dingin. Tapi jika jiwa setan miliknya sudah bangkit, tidak akan ada yang bisa menahan jiwa setannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Cukup satu kata mendeskripsikan pemuda jangkung yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Kris. Yaitu; Idiot.

"Chanyeol. Siapa yang menelpon?" Luhan bertanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak kearah kulkas. Mengambil minuman kaleng untuk mereka. "Lulu.. Aku ingin Jus Staw~~ Be~~Ry" Baekhyun meminta dengan nada yang dipermainkan. Sehingga seperti melakukan Aegyo. Jongdae memandang Baekhyun datar. Baru saja Jongdae ingin membuka suara tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak punya Stawberry. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang merengek meminta susu rasa stawberry"

Chanyeol tambah terkekeh saat Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Payah! Susu Stawberry saja tidak punya"

Semuanya tertawa. "BaiBai.. Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika mengembungkan pipimu seperti tadi"

Krik

Semua mendadak hening saat ucapan polos Tao menggema disekirar ruang makan. Ketiganya melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal. Dan langsung bergidik ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat .. Garang? Jongdae tau. Sangat tau malah kalau Baekhyun benci dibilang Cantik. Semuanya langsung menahan nafas saat Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju Tao.

Tao Selamatkan dirimu! Sepertinya Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya.

Tetapi respon Tao hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ya Tuhan Panda! Jongdae menyenggol lengan Tao menggunakan sikunya.

Yup! Sampai. Baekhyun menggenggam pinggul milik Tao. Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Ternyata Masih ada yang lebih idiot dari teman-temannya -pikir Chanyeol.

Ruangan yang hening tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tawa Tao. "Ampun BaiBai.. Ini sangat geli"

Baekhyun menyeringai "Dengar ya, Panda! Aku ini tampan. Bukan Cantik!"

Sekarang terdengar suara tawa dari dua orang. Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya mendelik kesal pada sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Chanyeol sedang mentertawainya. "Diam, Tiang!"

Chanyeol semakin tergelak "Aku tidak mau diam, Pendek!"

Sekarang semuanya mentertawai Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Dan mendengus kesal. "YEOLIDIOT KAMI DATAAAANG"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongdae dan Tao menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara bising di ruang Tamu. Kecuali Chanyeol. Chanyeol paham betul siapa yang datang. Tiga teman idiotnya. Ugh~ pasti rumahnya akan hancur!

"Aku didapur"

Suara bariton Chanyeol terdengar. Telinga perinya dapat mendengar derap langkah. "Hei idiot ! Kami mencarimu sampai mengelilingi mansion ini"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Hiperbola"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Menjijikan"

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya saat ada yang mengejeknya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan... Tidak terbaca?

Jongin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menggerakannya secara brutal. "Wow. Kau mengganti rambutmu ya?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam pipinya. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merubah style-nya"

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa "Rambutmu bagus. Kau terlihat lebih cant..."

"...Aargh"

Jongin meringis saat pukulan dari Baekhyun mengenai kakinya. Demi apapun itu sangat sakit! "Aku tampan, oke. Ingat itu"

Keduanya sangat asik bercanda tanpa menghiraukan sosok Chanyeol yang memandang sinis kearah mereka

.

..

"Aku Luhan. Kakak Tiri Chanyeol" Luhan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Kai tersenyum pada Luhan " Hallo, Hyung. Aku Kim Jongin. Biasanya fansku memanggilku dengan sebutan Kai. Tapi Jongin lebih baik"

Mata Jongin tidak sengaja melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Apa?" Jongin bertanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Yo Ssup! Aku Wu Yifan. But its more than good if you called me Kris. Itu terlihat lebih keren" Luhan menatap Kris canggung. Ia kira Kris adalah tipe-tipe lelakibersifat dingin. Tapi nyatanya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

Kris mengangguk dan memberi deathglarenya pada Baekhyun yang bergaya seolah-olah ingin muntah. "Sehun"

Krik.

Ruangan hening sejenak. Well, Sehun benaar-benar irit bicara. "Senal berkenalan denganmu, Sehun" Sehun tidak menjawab. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya "Oh ya." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Hyungnya.

"Dasar albino sok cool" Baekhyun mendesis. Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena perkataan Baekhyun masih bisa didengar. Tapi Baekhyun memang benar. Sehun benar-benar sok cool pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Yah walaupun dengan Chanyeol juga terlihat cuek, tapi Sehun bisa diajak bercanda.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap menyernyit jijik "Apa? Kau memang sok cool oke. Padahal jika idiot ya.. Idiot saja"

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun sangat cerewet dipagi hari. "Diam Pendek..." Sehun menggertak. Tetapi balasan Baekhyun malah seolah ia mengejek Sehun dengan pembicaraan yang sama."... Mau apa kau disini? Oh Kau habis tidur dengan Chanyeol ya?" Sehun menyeringai tipis. Luhan tersentak. Ternyata spesies seperti Sehun bisa berbicara juga. Chanyeol menahan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat merona. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Sehun datar. Ambigu sih, pertanyaanya.

"Apa Masalahmu? Ini Juga Rumah sahabatku, si manusia rusa ini.." Baekhyun mendorong pelan kepala Luhan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"... Dan Ya! Aku memang tidur dengan Chanyeol" Tiga orang disamping Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan ini.

"Woah Dude! Kau benar-benar melakukan 'itu' ?" Kris bertanya dengan campuran bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang sangat acak-acakan. Baekhyun menatap Kris datar. Ia tidak mau menjelaskan. Biarkan saja empat orang bodoh itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut-idiot milik mereka.

"Aku tidur bersama Baekhyun. Tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya memejamkan mata dan memeluk..." Chanyeol menyeringai saat Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Sial! Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau orang lain tau Baekhyun tidak menolak Pelukan Chanyeol "...Guling"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakan hal aneh-aneh. "Dude aku kira kalian memeluk satu sama lain. Ah aku kecewa!"

"Diamlah hitam. Urus saja kulitmu yang semakin gelap" Baekhyun berkata tanpa dosa. Jongin tertawa. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan kanan dan kirinya dan menumpukan kedua tangan itu didagunya "Hey Sayang.. Itu eksotis" Jongin melirik Chanyeol dan menahan tawanya saat melihat raut jijik -tapi cemburu milik B Chanyeol. "Woah aku terharu! Kau terlalu eksotis sehingga menampakkan kulit seperti orang negro" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah datar. Jongin meringis. Bagaimana mungkin si kotak, panda dan kakaknya Chanyeol betah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun?

Tapi Jongin tersenyum puas saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol. Biarkan saja si idiot itu menyesal.

By The Way... Siapa yang memberi usul taruhan pertama kali?

...

"Nah dan Baekhyun akan membelikan bahan-bahan di supermarket." Luhan berkata seolah-olah ia adalah bos-nya. Sialan. Rusa saja Sombong! "Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun mencicit. Luhan yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

"Hukuman kalian karena membuat bising saat pertama kali datang" Luhan menepuk Bahu Baekhyun sebanyak tiga kali. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Setidaknya ia tidak bersama Chanyeol.

Munafik.

Biarlah. Demi melindungi harga diri. Baekhyun menarik pergelangan Tangan Jongin. Dengan sedikit Sempoyongan, Jongin mulai bisa berdiri. Baekhyun mengulas senyum lebar. Tapi menurut Jongdae, Tao dan Luhan itu adalah Simbol kematian yang akan dekat.

Ha..ha

Hiperbolis.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendahului Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya.

"ngg -Jongin. Jika kau keberatan, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantar Baekhyun?"

Suara Jangkrik berbunyi sesaat Chanyeol berbicara. Chanyeol mendadak gugup. Jongin tertawa. Tangannya terulur untuk merangkul Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku bisa mengantarkan..."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun "..Masa Depanku" Lanjutnya. Jongin menyeringai saat lirikan mata elangnya mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatap mereka tajam. "Yach! Bodoh!"

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menarik kerah Belakang kaos yang ia pakai. Jongin terkekeh. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalan. Meringis. Itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol terlihat sangat frustasi. Luhan meringis melihat kondisi adiknya. "Rasakan itu ! Kau tidak akan bisa mendekati bacon kami" lagi-lagi dengan polos Tao berkata tanpa penyesalan. Kris menendang kaki Tao dihadapannya. "Apa Naga jelek?"

Kris mendengus.

"Hyung, Kau berjanji membantuku" tentu saja itu pertanyaan untuk Luhan. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Entahlah, Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi saat mendengar jawaban ambigu hyung-nya. "Masalahnya aku juga mempunyai janji dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya "Apa?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Berharap agar Chanyeol tidak marah dengannya. Berharap hal ini bukan menjadi alasan Chanyeol yang semakin tidak ingin memanggil Ibu Luhan dengan sebutan 'ibu'

"Aku berjanji padanya..."

Luhan menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "... Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang menjadikan sahabatku alat pertaruhan mendekati kembali sahabatku. Apalagi menyentuhnya. Walau seujung rambut-pun aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya"

Semua yang disana membola. "Tapi Hyung, kau juga berjanji padaku agar lebih mudah mendekatinya" Chanyeol berkata dengan lirih.

"wow" Jongdae mendesis. Ini benar-benar mirip seperti drama ditelevisi yang ia tonton pukul 15.45

"Maka dari itu, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa"

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia paham posisi hyungnya. Disaat ia bingung harus memilih sahabat atau saudara tirimu. "Aku bukan tidak mengizinkanmu, Chanyeol..."

"... Aku hanya takut, Baekhyun kembali tersakiti disini. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat. Tapi aku juga menyayangimu"

"Aku setuju! Aku tidak ingin bacon kami tersakiti" Jongdae berteriak layaknya peserta demonstrasi. Luhan tersenyum sekilas dan bergerak mendekati sang adik. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menangkup wajah sang adik.

".. Chanyeol, Jika kau benar-benar bisa memperlihatkan bahwa kau... Menyukainya? Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti menepati janjiku, oke?" Luhan berbisik. Ini privasinya.

Luhan tersenyum lega saat melihat Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia melepas genggamannya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol "Nah, Semoga berhasil. Adikku"

mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

...

Jongin mendengus kesal sambil mendorong trolli belanjaan milik Baekhyun. Jongin kesal karena anak itu benar-benar Hyper aktif. Seperti saat ini. Baru saja Baekhyun meletakkan Buah Jeruk di keranjang, pemuda mungil itu kembali berlari ke tempat tersedianya buah stawberry. Baekhyun memang seperti anak kecil, sih. Pantas Chanyeol jadi terpikat pada Baekhyun. Jongin tau? Tentu saja! Jongin sangat pandai membaca pikiran seseorang. Dengan idiotnya, Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Baekhyun keluar kelasnya dengan cara memecahkan jendela kelas Baekhyun menggunakan bola basketnya.

"Aku sangat ingin mengerjai si Byun Pedas itu. Hh pasti ia akan dihukum oleh wali kelasnya" Masih jelas dipikiran Jongin alasan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Dan bodohnya, kedua idiot yang lain -Kris dan Sehun hanya menurut. Jongin tau Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun karena dua hari setelah kejadian pernyataan taruhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keluar dari kelasnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan manusia mungil itu."Hitam! ..."

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya? Gotcha! Kau mengakui kalau kau hitam, kay.

"Yach! Bodoh! Kenapa lama sekali" Jongin meringis. Apa setiap Luhan, Jongdae, Tao dan Baekhyun shopping mereka berkomunikasi dengan cara berteriak?

Hell please, idiot. Ini bukan pasar.

"Iya berisik. Kau saja yang hyperactive" Jongin mendengus. Kakinya melangkah lebar agar cepat sampai ditempat yang Baekhyun maksud. Setelah sampai Jongin meneguk air ludahnya kasar saat melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah innocentnya. "Jongin.. Uhm Aku ingin..."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menggantung. "Jus Stawberry. Tapi hanya untukku. Boleh ya? Aku tidak membawa uang" Jongin menahan senyumnya saat mata elangnya melihat Baekhyun memilin pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan tangannya. Akhirnya Jongin terkekeh. "Ambil semaumu." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbinar dan langsung mengambil beberapa botol jus dan susu stawberry.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya menyipit. Mata Bulan sabitnya. Bagian tubuh yang paling disukai oleh ketiga sahabatnya "Terimakasih, Jongin. Walaupun kau hitam tapi, yeah kau jauh lebih baik dari teman idiotmu" Jongin mendelik. Dia kembali dibilang hitam. Jongin tidak membalasnya. Salahkan saja puppy eyes Baekhyun yang memaksa Jongin untuk tidak marah. "Uhm Baek"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Tanpa menjawab apapun. Jongin melanjutkan "Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu tadi malam?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Jongin mendadak panik. "Tidak ada hanya bermain games. Siapa yang kalah ia akan menuruti permintaan sipemenang" Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Disusul Jongin yang mendorong Trolli belanjaan Baekhyun. "Oh ya? Siapa pemenangnya?" Jongin mulai bertanya. Baekhyun mengetukkan jari telunjuk didagunya dan beberapa kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi datar "Aku hampir saja menang! Tapi tenaga Chanyeol terlalu kuat"

Jongin terkekeh. Baekhyun kalah, tentu saja. Tubuh raksasa melawan tubuh kurcaci mana bisa? Okey itu penghinaan. "Lalu, ia meminta apa darimu?" Terjadi keheningan saat selama beberapa detik Baekhyun mengambil gula pasir dan meletakkannya di trolli belanjaannya. Kemudian mereka kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Ia meminta maaf dan berkata ia ..." Baekhyun menahan nafas. Baru ingat dengan siapa ia bercerita. Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya mengingat perbedaan tingginya dengan Jongin. Mata Jongin menatap lurus kearah matanya. "Mengatakan apa?"

Melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman, Jongin berusaha merubah raut wajahnya. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Baek"

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya "Ia mengatakan.. Ia Menyukaiku. Ia tertarik padaku"

Jongin membolakan matanya. Wow.. Chanyeol melakukan gerakan cepat ternyata. "Lalu apa kau menerima pernyataan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun meringis. Menatap Jongin gusar. "Aku belum bisa menghapus rasa sakitnya..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "...Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan. Tapi kumohon. Jangan ganggu aku dan sahabat-ku." Jongin tertegun melihat wajah malang milik Baekhyun. Jongin meringis.

Dengan terpaksa "..Ya" Jongin mengangguk.

Tanpa mengetahui temannya sedang dalam misi mendekati lelaki mungil disampingnya.

...

Sekarang Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk membuat adonan kue didapur. Sedangkan Jongin, Kris, Sehun dan Jongdae menonton film. Keempatnya tampak sibuk. Yeah Sibuk;

Tao dan Luhan; benar-benar sibuk membuat kue

Baekhyun; Sibuk memanjai perutnya dengan Stawberry

Chanyeol; Sibuk menatap Baekhyun.

Kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti saat merasakan sepasang mata yang meneliti dirinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar "Apa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu" Baekhyun tersedak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dengan langkah gugup Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekat kearah Luhan dan Tao. Mengambil wadah untuk mengocok telur. Sialnya, Chanyeol berada disampingnya sambil memotong jeruk. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Baek, Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Baekhyun mengangkat wadahnya dan segera berpindah tempat. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya. Baekhyun mulai mengocok pelan telurnya Baekhyun mulai mendecak kesal saat kocokan telurnya tidak kunjung merata. Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan besar yang ia ketahui milik Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memegang alat pengocok telur. Baekhyun semakin tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol memegang sisi meja.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berada didalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggunakan tekanan dari tubuhmu jika ingin telurnya merata" Baekhyun bergidik saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol mengenai tepat di tengkuknya. Baekhyun berusaha melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tetapi yang ada, Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Luhan... Ssh Lu" Baekhyun berusaha meminta pertolongan pada Luhan. "Ia berada diluar. Memberi kita kesempatan untuk membicarakan hal ini" Baekhyun kembali mendesah kegelian saat hidung milik Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan leher jenjang miliknya. "C-Chanyeol.. Cukuphh"

Sejenak Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol. Kumohon" Baekhyun berbicara. Terdengar memohon tapi tetap saja nada dingin masih merasuki Baekhyun.

"Aku Minta maaf atas pertaruhan itu"

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Selain menahan geli, Baekhyun juga mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sangat bodoh. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan, Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Mencoba mencerna perkataan simungil. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak melingkarkan tangannya di perut datar milik Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung milik pemuda berambut "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, Baek. Aku hanya merencanakan masa depanku yang aku pastikan saling berdampingan denganmu" Chanyeol kembali melekatkan permukaan bibirnya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan kata keramat itu.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat tangannya merasakan tetesan air. Chanyeol menyernyit. Apa diluar hujan? Hey, tidak mungkin rumahnya bocor.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga bertatapan dengannya. Mata phoenixnya membola saat melihat mata Baekhyun memerah karena menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat Baekhyun tidak memandangnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Chanyeol mengusap pelan mata Baekhyun yang basah "Apa aku menakutimu?"

"Tentu saja.. Hks Stupidyeol" Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat terisak. "Aku tidak akan dibodohi lagi olehmu. Sudah cukup aku dipermalukan. Jujur. Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi, Chanyeol. Tapi..."

Baekhyun menunduk "... Aku berjanji pada Luhan untuk membantunya meluluhkan hatimu agar kau mau memanggil Tante Hyejeong dengan sebutan ibu"

"... Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku karena aku seorang gentleman"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Chanyeol yang tertawa menyeramkan. "Baek. Aku akan langsung memanggil tante Hyejeong dengan sebutan Ibu jika kau mau jadi kekasihmu" Baekhyun tersentak dan mendorong Chanyeol sehingga rengkuhannya terlepas. "Dalam mimpimu, Bodoh! Idiot! Mati saja!" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Dan bergegas keluar dapur "Omong-omong.. Aku serius soal.. Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun terhenti mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. "Oh Chanyeol yang idiot baru saja ditolak~"

"Diam kau hitam!"

ketiga teman idiotnya tertawa.

Tak terasa hari ini sudah hari senin. Cahaya gemerlap sang mentari mulai bergerak seolah-olah penyusup yang masuk kedalam rumah pemuda mungil. Baekhyun mulai menggeliat malas dikasurnya. Lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian piama khas untuk seorang ibu sedang berjalan menaiki tangga membangunkan anaknya yang sangat pemalas. "Byun Baek.. Cepat Bangun atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air panas!"

Byun Hyosung atau Ibu Baekhyun berkacak pinggang saat memperkirakan sang anak belum bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin kamar Baekhyun tidak dikunci? Dengan perlahan Hyosung membuka pintu sang anak. Dan benar saja. Anaknya masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya. "Bacon bodoh... Cepat bangun dan pergi kesekolah. Aku akan memukulmu ketika aku menghitung sampai tiga kau tak kunjung bangun" Hyosung meringis. Anaknya itu memang maniak tidur.

"Satu..."

Hyosung mulai menghitung. Tetapi mata bulan sabit milik anaknya belum terbuka.

"Dua"

Hyosung menyeringai "...Ti -"

"Nggh Chanyeol" Hyosung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Anaknya menyebut nama.. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan! Untuk yang membangunkannya itu Sang ibu. Jika ayahnya, mati sudah riwayat Baekhyun.

Sang anak mulai mengerjapkan mata bulan sabitnya. Baekhyun tersenyum "Pagi ibu"

Sang ibu menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Pagi juga yang baru memimpikan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun membeku. Mati. Pasti sang ibu akan mengadu pada Sang ayah "Aku bersumpah aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia datang ke mimpiku. Bahkan aku membencinya, bu"

Hyosung memutar bola matanya malas. "Cepat mandi. Waktunya sekolah. Tidak ada waktu mendengar curhatanmu. ah ya, adikmu Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Seoul dua hari lagi" Sang ibu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Baekhyun membola. Shit. Orang sialan itu kembali.

Baekhyun jadi tidak berminat untuk mandi.

Apa Hubungannya?

Dengan gaya yang angkuh sosok pemuda tinggi berlapiskan seragam khas SMA Gyeongdam mulai melangkah mendekati kelasnya. Sesekali ia menolehkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari seseorang. Park Chanyeol. Sedari tadi menunggu sosok mungil yang berhasil memikat hatinya di depan kelas. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, Baru saja ia ingin menautkan headset ke telinganya, tetapi telinga perinya sudah menangkap gunjingan dari siswi di SMA Gyeongdam. "Hey, Tingkah Daehyun di SNS benar-benar membuat penasaran" Ujar salah satu siswi berambut pendek atau kita bisa memanggilnya Namjoo sedang mengajak sang teman yang berwajah mirip panda. atau kita bisa menyebutnya Naeun. Chanyeol mulai memasang telinganya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa?" Naeun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Namjo memasang wajah datar. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Namjoo semakin jengkel saat Naeun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Kau tau Baekhyun kan?" sepertinya Namjoo mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraan. Chanyeol menajamkam pendengarannya. "... Daehyun menulis sebuah status di SNSnya 'Thanks B. You're ma love' Kau tau sendirikan, Daehyun menyukai Baekhyun. Apa mereka berpacaran?" Naeun berbinar

"Semoga itu terjadi. Aku mendukung hubungan mereka. Mereka benar-benar cocok" mereka berdua tertawa dan mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Kau benar, Naeun-ie mungkin Taehyung adik kelas kita yang akan menjadi anaknya" keduanya kembali tertawa. Tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sangat membara. Mata Phoenix Chanyeol dapat melihat pemuda cukup tinggi dengan eyeliner tipis berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan penuh amarah, Chanyeol bergegas mendekati pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya yang  
>sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia gunakan. Lidahnya masih<br>mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Hal itu terus ia lakukan hingga sampai di SMA  
>Gyeongdam. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menutup telinganya. Berjaga-<br>jaga agar jeritan fans Chanyeol tidak bisa memasuki indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali disini sepi.

Bukannya Bagus? Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia bisa hidup tenang sekarang.

Baekhyun sedikit bersiul ketika ia berjalan melewati lorong. Sepi. Sangat sepi. Hari ini bukan tanggal merah, kan?

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah bingung saat banyak siswa siswi yang mengerubungi sesuatu didepan kelasnya. Dengan perlahan, kaki mungilnya ia gerakkan mendekat ke pusat kejadian.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah anggota OSIS yang mengatur masalah kepribadian. Baekhyun semakin penasaran karena ada yang menyebut "Chanyeol ayo lawan!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol lagi. "Daehyun-ah! Ayo balas! Kenapa diam saja"

Baekhyun membola. Baekhyun berlari mempercepat langkahnya. Baekhyun berdesir seiring derap kakinya terdengar. "Chanyeol! Cukup! Ya Tuhan!" Semua siswa bergerak mundur. Wah. Kalian berurusan dengan anggota OSIS. Baekhyun langsung terlonjak saat Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga kedinding. Matanya melirik Daehyun. "Daehyun-ah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh miris. "Apa itu yang membuatmu menolakku?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi chubby milik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekilas. Tidak hanya Baekhyun. Semuanya! Daehyun terutama. "Kau Milikku. Ingat itu, Baby"

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan sinisnya untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** yayaya aku tau aku benar-benar telat update xdd maafkan aku! Untuk OB aku menunda sedikit waktu update. Btw, aku benar-benar terbang~~~ saat melihat Chanbaek di EXOLOGY. Demi apapun jika kalian menyadarinya, ada salah satu foto Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Oh damn! ChanBaek is Real, Right? Aku tau banget chap ini mengecewakan. Tapi...

FF ini ga akan berjalan sejauh ini tanpa review kalian. So,

Mind To Review?


	9. Chapter 9

"Baek... kenapa kau tidak menolak Chanyeol saat itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat pada Tao. Mengetukan jari telunjuknya di ujung dagunya. "Kenapa ya?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya. Yang lebih mudah mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat Tao yang mengembungkan pipinya. Sehingga terlihat benar-benar seperti panda. "Entahlah.. aku pikir Chanyeol tidak –buruk?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pujian –tidak sengaja yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuk Chanyeol. "Setauku.. kau tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. "Dunia itu berputar kan?" Tao membolakan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun... menyukai Chanyeol?

Jawabannya adalah, Ya. Baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Terkadang tingkah konyol Chanyeol menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Walau Baekhyun terkadang masa bodo dengan Chanyeol.. tapi perlu kalian ketahui, Baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum jika mengingat tingkah bodoh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun akan mentertawai dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat dimana moment pengungkapan 'taruhan'. Bodoh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol pergi menghilang...

.

.

.

Dari **Pikirannya**

**.**

**.**

Well, dunia itu berputar, kan?

.

...

**If You Can Make Me Fall in Love with You !**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : ChanBaek and find it in your self**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and This story is MINE xD**

**Genre : School life, Romantic, Little bit Angst, fluff**

**P.S : Aku memberikan FF ini rating M karena banyak kata-kata yang kasar. Ayo kita berimajinasi^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Here We Go...**

Awal Chanyeol menyetujui ajakan Taruhan konyol Jongin, sebenarnya ada alasan tertentu mengapa dirinya menyetujui ajakan si hitam itu. Yang pertama tentu saja ia ingin mempermainkan si tuan Byun pedas itu. Yang kedua karena Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan. Dan masih banyak beberapa alasan lain yang membuat Chanyeol meng'iyakan' ajakan Jongin. Tapi..

"Kau Milikku, Baek"

Chanyeol sendiri tertegun saat bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Emosi yang meluap karena rumor gila itu membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Dan Chanyeol semakin tertegun saat melihat tatapan sinis yang Baekhyun layangkan untuknya. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Chanyeol tetap menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun saat si mungil itu mulai berontak. Chanyeol mendekatkan keningnya kearah kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman si idiot. Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas. Posisi seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya pada perlakuan –brengsek Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu. Posisi ini... mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Chanyeol masih tetap menatap Baekhyun intens tidak terpengaruh tatapan iri ataupun decakan kagum dari siswa lain. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat. Hidung mancung Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan pipi sebelah kiri milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terenyak. Chanyeol dapat merasakan setetes air yang berjalan melewati pinggir tulang hidung miliknya. "Apa maumu, brengsek"

Baekhyun mengumpat kasar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah mungil milik Baekhyun. "Kau tanya apa mauku?" masih dengan berbisik, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi saat ini, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdentum kencang. Sial. Chanyeol memang paling hebat jika membuat kerja jantungnya berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Baekhyun menegang saat sebuah benda basah menyentuh leher jenjangnya –yang sedikit tertutup kerah seragamnya. Baekhyun membeku. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini. Baekhyun dapat mendengar dan melihat keterkejutan siswa Gyeongdam saat pergerakan Chanyeol mulai terlihat.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Seolah-olah leher Baekhyun adalah permen, pemuda dengan sebutan 'Yoda' itu masih asik menghisap, menyesap bahkan menggigit leher Baekhyun. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan seluruh siswa sedang tertuju pada mereka.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun mencengkram bahu atletis miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat suara desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar –walau sedikit. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat gerakan memutar disekitar tanda yang selesai ia buat. Chanyeol menyesap pelan'tanda' itu dan perlahan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata phoenixnya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat Shock.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan dalam sekejap, bibir plum milik Chanyeol mendarat tepat di bibir tipis milik si mungil. Pemuda bertelinga peri itu kembali menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang demi apapun terasa manis. Melumat dengan lembut sesuai dengan irama di sekitar jantungnya. Sedikit tersentak, kaget saat Baekhyun mulai membalasnya.

Dengan senyuman singkat didalam ciuman mereka, Chanyeol mulai merengkuh pinggang milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Baekhyun. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas dan kali ini... seluruh siswa SMA Gyeongdam tau. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Sudah aku bilang mereka tidak putus!"

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya ketika Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya menandakan pemuda mungil itu kehabisan oksigen. "Mauku... kau, jadilah milikku"

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat melihat reaksi si mungil. Mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun terus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Keduanya masih terdiam diantara kerumunan siswa yang sedang menonton drama dadakan itu.

"Dude, Cukup! Hentikan tingkah mesum-mu itu!" Suara semi-bariton milik pemuda berkulit tan itu menghentikan suasana tegang sekaligus romantis itu. Jongin menarik bahu lebar milik Chanyeol sehingga pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menjauhi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tajam yang serius ke Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tidak peduli. Jongin langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun yang juga masih dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. Jongin mendengus melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti akan membunuhnya. "Come on, Dude. Lepas pelukanmu. Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan dengan si pendek"

"..Yach Hitam!"

Baekhyun kembali memberontak. Baekhyun terengah saat ia tidak kunjung bisa lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus memutar otaknya hingga...

" ... Arrgg! Shit!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kirinya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sekitar tulang keringnya. Sakit sekali.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari. Setelah berada disamping Jongin, Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya diantara lengan kekar milik Jongin. Membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati tatapan polos milik Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum -diikuti matanya. "Ayo, Jongin!"

Jongin hanya menurut dengan wajah dungunya. Mereka berdua asik berjalan sambil bercanda seolah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Mengabaikan tatapan datar milik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya terlihat menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol bisa menebak. Jongin menyukai Baekhyun-nya.

Huh? Memangnya Baekhyun mau menjadi milikmu?

.o.o.o.o.

Keduanya masih diposisi yang sama. Tapi bedanya.. Ini sedikit.. Pemaksaan?

Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan tangannya diantara lengan Jongin. Tetapi dengan santainya, Jongin tetap merekatkan lengannya dengan tangan Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau, kalau Komplotan Idiot -Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Kris itu sama saja. Mereka satu hati. Pemaksa tapi idiot. Sok tampan padahal tampanan dirinya -menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi satu detik kemudian Baekhyun menatap tajam pemuda tan itu. Yang ditatap tersenyum lebar sehingga hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menghabis si hitam idiot dengan jurus hapkidonya. "Tanganku sakit, hitam!"

Baekhyun menatap jengkel Jongin yang sedang tertawa. "Setidaknya aku menolongmu, iyakan?" Jongin menahan tawa dan menaik-turunkan alis tebal miliknya. Raut wajah Baekhyun berbeda, seperti cemas?

"Chanyeol brengsek"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Setau Jongin, Chanyeol memang sudah brengsek sejak dulu. Dan 98,88 persen orang mungkin sudah mengetahuinya. Sisanya mungkin orang-orang atau wanita-wanita yg mengagumi Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin merangkul bahu pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu untuk duduk di kursi pinggiran lapangan basket itu. Jongin mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam pekat. "...Sembarangan saja ia menciumku"

Baekhyun berkata dengan nada merajuk membuat telapak tangan Jongin merambat turun kearah pipi chubby milik si mungil dan menekannya pelan. Sehingga pipi Baekhyun mengembung. Lucu sekali. "Nah Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jongin. Untuk apa ia berterimakasih?

Seperti Mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun, Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Si Tiang idiot itu bisa saja melakukan adegan ranjang didepan publik. Tadi saja ku lihat dari wajahnya, Chanyeol seperti ingin memakan- yach! Baek.. Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Jongin. Tapi omong-omong tentang pembicaraan Jongin, Itu tandanya... Chanyeol sudah sering melakukan hal 'kutip' ?

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat melihat Jongin sudah ada disampingnya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

Ia Tidak Apa - Apa, kan?

.ooOoo.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya yang membentuk segitiga. Masalah yang menumpuk membuat suasana kelas yang sedang free menjadi tidak berarti bagi Baekhyun. Kedua teman berisiknya sedang asik membicarakan orang yang baru-baru ini ditaksir oleh si wajah kotak.

Saat si Jongdae memberi tau nama sang pujaan hati, bukan dukungan yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya melainkan tawaan nista. Jongdae mendengus kesal. Jongdae akan membalas perbuatan kedua bocah itu.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasakan kepalanya dipukul pelan oleh jongdae. "Apa? Panda eksotis!"

Tao menggeram "Yach! Sadar diri, Unta Kotak!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya saat yang sedikit tertutup helaian rambut hitamnya. "Kalian diamlah"

Tao dan Jongdae menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tampak kehilangan moodnya. "Kau kenapa, Bacon?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya bergantian. "Kyungsoo Kembali"

Keduanya tersentak kaget. Dan masing-masing menampilkan wajah tegangnya. "K -Kapan?" Jongdae bertanya dengan gugup. Tao hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawah miliknya.

"Besok"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Gelisah, tentu saja.

Jongdae mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi itu yang membuat kau tidak bersemangat?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak hanya itu.

Baekhyun masih membayangkan saat bibir plum milik Chanyeol menyesap hangat bibir si pemuda mungil. Hal itu tidak bisa Membuatnya tenang. Jongdae dan Tao yang melihat Baekhyun diam mulai gelisah. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Semenjak kepulangan mereka setelah menginap dirumah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berubah. Baekhyun menjadi lebih diam dan Kulitnya sedikit pucat. Jongdae dan Tao tau, sangat tau malah kalau sahabat mungilnya sedang mengalami masa-masa terberat. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang seperti menarik ulur hatinya, Janjinya Pada Luhan dan ... Kembalinya Kyungsoo. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun gila.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Mengusap lembut bahunya, dan memeluknya. Tao dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Jongdae melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Tao. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tau hal apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan lagi padaku"

Bukan, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tao memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dan perlahan Baekhyun mulai tenang. Si Panda memang paling hebat dalam menenangkan seseorang. "Baixian, Kami kehilangan sosok Bacon-mu, kembalilah. Kita akan membantumu"

Tao juga ikut menangis merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasa.

Jongdae membuang wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis. Jongdae benar-benar kehilangan sosok Baekhyun yang.. Menjadi Vitamin di dalam kelompoknya.

.ooOoo.

Baekhyun menatap datar papan mading di hadapannya yang berisikan "Byun Baekhyun memacari dua pria sekaligus" dan terdapat fotonya dengan Chanyeol dan... Fotonya dengan Daehyun di taman kemarin. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Siapa yang dengan beraninya memotretnya?

Baekhyun merobek dengan asal berita itu. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang fucking flat. Wajah Baekhyun semakin tidak berbentuk saat Chanyeol dan Jongin berada didepan kelasnya. "Baek kekantin bersamaku?" yang lebih tinggi mulai bertanya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan saat Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baek, mau membolos bersamaku? Aku akan mentraktirmu beribu eskrim stoberi! Mau ya?" kali ini si pemuda berkulit tan yang mengajak. Tetapi responnya tetap sama. Terdiam. Menunggu kedua mahluk idiot itu memberi jalan.

Mata bulan sabitnya melihat Daehyun berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar kelas. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. "Daehyun-ah !" dengam sedikit berlari Baekhyun bergerak dan mendekati Daehyun. "Ya, Baekby?"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat Daehyun membola. Damn, Daehyun benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh Baekhyun. "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Jja! Ayo kekantin"

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Daehyun yang terdiam mematung. Karena.. Kaget?

Kita beralih pada dua pemuda tampan dengan perbedaan warna kulit ini. "Yeol, menurutmu apa mereka berpacaran?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yeol, bagaimana jika itu benar?"

"Dia Milikku"

Jongin tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Yeol, bagaimana jika yang Daehyun maksud di Status SNSnya benar-benar Baekhyun?"

"Dia Milikku"

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Yeol, kau lihat mading, kan? Disana selain ada foto ciumanmu dengannya, di mading juga terdapat foto Daehyun yang mengecup kening Baekhyun mesra. Apa kau percaya?"

Jawaban dan makna yang sama "Dia Milikku".

Oh oke, mungkin Chanyeol hanya belajar kata-kata itu semasa ia di sekolah dasar.

.ooOoo.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya ia gerakan untuk menjelajahi ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi. Kelasnya kembali Free setelah jam istirahat. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa guru-guru disini memakan gaji buta? Jarang sekali guru yang datang jika pada hari rabu. Apalagi Ms. Song. Wanita itu sepertinya guru yang paling malas.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi keperpustakaan. Sendiri... Itu lebih baik.

'I do Believe all the love you give'

Gumaman seuntaian lirik lagu meluncur indah dari bibir mungilnya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya melihat Novel berjudul 'Holding Hands' dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit menjinjit, Baekhyun mengambilnya. Dan mulai membaca satu persatu halamannya.

Novel klasik kisah SMA yang menceritakan tentang pasangan Minho (laki-laki) dan Sulli (perempuan) yang membenci Minho karena kesalahan Minho dimasa lalu. Tetapi waktu bergulir begitu saja sehingga Sulli merasakan ada yang hilang saat Minho tidak lagi mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengucapkan kata 'kau milikku' lagi.

Baekhyun masih asik membaca novel namun aktivitasnya terganggu saat cahaya yang awalnya terang namun semakin gelap karena tertutup bayangan. Baekhyun mendongak dan terlonjak saat melihat Chanyeol berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang... menyeramkan?

Sejenak Baekhyun takut saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens. Masih dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam novelnya, Baekhyun berangsut mundur. Nyalinya kembali menurun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun menabrak Chanyeol dan melarikan diri mengabaikan novelnya yang terbuka tergeletak di lantai pada Bab 6 dan halaman 180 yang berisi sebuah percakapan :

**"Jangan Pergi, Minho Oppa. Aku menyesal karena pernah membencimu."**

**Sulli menangis ketika mendengar dentingan panjang dari mesin pendetak jantung**

Yeah semoga itu hanya novel.

... ... ...

Baekhyun masih berlari menuju kearah pintu. Tapi sial, terkunci! Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya dan mulai mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun menatap sosok jangkung itu tajam sedangkan Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya saat Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun juga tidak tau, sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah seperti ini? Baekhyun itu lelaki, kan?

Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Sehingga kedua hazel milik mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Saling meminta untuk memahami perasaan sang pemilik. "Chanyeol, lepaskan aku" Baekhyun meminta dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kalian boleh menghujatnya 'munafik' saat ini. Baekhyun hanya ingin perasaannya tidak semakin dalam.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol merekatkan hidungnya ke hidung milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dipipinya saat Chanyeol juga mengusap pelan kedua pipi ranumnya. Dengan secepat kilat, Baekhyun ikut merasakan kehangatan bibirnya yang sedang dilumat Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu. Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan merangkul pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya dengan sedikit menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat mata Phoenixnya kembali bertatapan dengan hazel milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya sehingga dapat melihat bibir Baekhyun mulai membengkak karena ulahnya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun dan mengusak wajahnya pelan. "Kau sangat cantik, Baek"

Rona merah muda kembali menjalar di sekitar pipi Baekhyun. Padahal, Baekhyun paling benci dibilang Cantik. Tapi Chanyeol..

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menikmati detakan jantungnya sehingga lupa bagaimana seharusnya ia menghajar Chanyeol karena sudah mengatakan kalau ia Cantik.

"Kau Milikku, Baek"

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam mode singa betina.

... ... ... ...

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan detak jantung yang beraturan. Hal itu dapat diliihat ketika Jongdae maupun Tao bertanya, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan setengah berteriak. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar saat Tao dan Jongdae menggodanya. Baekhyun menyesal karena menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan. Sekarang, ketiga mahluk berisik itu –karena ada Luhan sedang mentertawakan Baekhyun. "Baek, kau menolaknya disaat ia sedang dalam mode romantis"

"Lalu? Kalian rela aku kembali disakiti olehnya, begitu?"

Dengan nada yang tinggi Baekhyun membentak ketiganya. Tawa nista itu kembali terdengar. 'Oke, ganti topik pembicaraan. Bagaimana bisa di mading terdapat fotomu yang sedang dicium Daehyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

**Flashback**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman yang berada di jarak 10 meter dari rumahnya. Suasanya senja yang menenangkan membuat Baekhyun ingin cepat tiba di taman itu dan memborong es krim paman Han yang terkenal sangat lezat itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya di kedai eskrim paman Han dan tersenyum pada sang pegawai. "Oh, Hai Baek! Eskrim stoberi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tolong berikan sedikit topping cokelat diatasnya!"

Setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, kaki mungilnya langsung melangkah mencari tempat duduk disekitar taman itu. Setelah mendapat tempat, Baekhyun langsung membuka eskrim kesukaannya dan mulai memakannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasakan bayangan didekatnya. Jung Daehyun berada disampingnya. "Oh, Hai. Daehyun"

Daehyun tersenyum singkat. "Sedang apa disini, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bosan dirumah. Jadi aku membeli eskrim dan memakannya disini" Baekhyun tertegun saat Daehyun mengusap pelan sudut bibir Baekhyun. Dan Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya. Otomatis Baekhyun ikut bangkit.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun semakin tertegun saat melihat Daehyun menangis. "kau.. kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Daehyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menghirup aroma sampoo yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Terimakasih atas segalanya, Baek"

"Terimakasih telah mengizinkan aku menyukaimu."

"Maaf jika aku benar-benar mengganggumu"

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan menjalani kemoterapi untuk sedikit menyamarkan penyakitku diJepang dengan Zelo, Adikku." Daehyun tersenyum tampan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Daehyun terkekeh. Daehyun menarik tengkuk milik Baekhyun dan dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar disekitar keningnya.

Daehyun mencium keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Baekhyun dapat melihat Daehyun menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memeluk Daehyun erat. Pelukan seorang sahabat –bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seirama dengan Daehyun. "Semoga lekas sembuh"

Keduanya berpelukan diantara matahari senja yang mulai tenggelam. Indah. Sungguh indah.

**Flashback End**

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh, hidup Baekhyun benar-benar seperti drama di Tv. "Aku mohon, jangan pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Daehyun ke Kyungsoo.. itu terlalu berbahaya"

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengganggu.

Baekhyun menambah kecepatannya agar cepat sampai di Bandara Incheon dan segera menjemput adiknya, Byun KyungSoo.

.

.

If You Can, Make Fall in Love With You

.

.

.

Now, I really Fall in Love With You. Congrats.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.o.o.o.o.**

**A/N :** Yang bisa menebak bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo sebenarnya, akan mendapat hadiah(?)

Maaf ChanBaek momentnya sedikit.

Tertanda,

Peteryeol yang sedang klepek-klepek melihat moment ChanBaek di RN Fansign(?)

[01 Februari 2015]


End file.
